Never cry werewolf
by xxxmoonwillowxxx
Summary: The mysterious Itachi Uchiha moves next door to the Haruno's. Everyone like's him, but Sakura gets really bad vibes from him. When she spies on him she discovers a very dark secret. Itachi is a werewolf and he wants Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I know I am working on another story, but this idea has been in my head for ages and I had to just write it down. I also noticed that there wasnt really any Itasaku werewolf stories so I wanted to write one, and I am totally in love with Itachi. I almost cried when he died :( I know im sad. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please review XD xxx**

* * *

><p>A mysterious fog crept silently around the small town of Creaky Hollow. Snaking around every nook and cranny as if searching for something. It stopped in front of a small run down home, with a crooked door, smashed windows and the unwanted presence of mould. A police note was nailed to the door, with a mug shot of an unattractive, short stumpy man, with a few missing teeth and a warning that the man was a registered sex offender. The fog then swarmed around the house, shrouding it in mystery. Inside the man in the photo sat mechanically in a moth eaten chair, gaping unintelligibly at the telly. He raised his beer to his lips, but he never got to take a sip, as suddenly his front door was slammed open. Jumping out of his chair, the man stumbled angrily into the foyer "Who's there? If it's you fucking kids again, then you better piss off, before I beat the shit out of you!" The man shouted into the empty corridor. He received no response, except for a low menacing growl. The man looked around desperately "Who the hell's there?" He shouted again. This time he was rewarded with the presence of the intruder.<p>

The man stumbled backwards shocked. It was a huge sleek black wolf! Huge! It was so big that they were eye level. And it's eyes. Oh it's eyes! They were pure red, with black flecks. The man may not be the most intelligent person in the world, but he knew this thing was no wolf. A grin spread onto the creatures face. It could smell the man's fear, and he revelled in it. Without any warning the beast pounced, ripping and mauling the man's plump body into shreds. Until nothing was left but a few gnawed bones and fatty bits of meat. The man's blood stained the already murky carpet a deep red.

Dog's barked crazily into the night air. Owners came out confused as to what all the racket was about. Even after a firm telling off or a wallop to the head the dog's still continued to bark savagely at nothing in particular. A blonde boy named Naruto was woken up by such a racket and strolled sleepily into his half sisters room, to have a look at what was going on, as he only had a sky light in his room. Peering out of the window Naruto was astonished as to how much fog there was outside. It curled and wisped this way and that, like a hungry snake stalking its prey. Naruto shivered at this notion, and rushed over to where his half sister was sleeping. Shaking her frantically he cried "Sakura! Sakura! You have to see this! It's so cool!" Naruto said eagerly. The girl named Sakura stirred, groaning. An angry looking face peered out from under the covers "What is so important that you have to drag me out of bed at three in the morning!" Sakura hissed. Naruto winced, knowing form experience not to get on Sakura's bad side. She had one mean sucker punch. Scratching his head nervously he replied enthusiastically "Come and look. It's the fog. Loads of fog and the dog's are going crazy!" Sakura rolled her eyes and dragged herself out of her bed and to the window. Sakura raised a slender brow, Naruto was right there was loads of fog and the dogs were going crazy. "You got me out of bed for some fog?" Sakura ground out slowly. Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously "Hehe" he chuckled. Sakura shoved him hard in the chest "Get the fuck out of my room right now dickhead!" Sakura screamed. Naruto didn't need asking twice, he hightailed it out of there as if the devil was on his heels.

Sakura was just about to get back into her bed when something caught her eye. Walking cautiously back to the window she peered her head out. A silhouette of a man stood in the shadows, peering at her. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. Then she pulled back startled as she swore she saw a pair of red eyes gleaming at her from the darkness. Clutching her chest from fright, she drew her curtains shut and curled up in her bed. Reciting that it was probably just her imagination.

Meanwhile the silhouette smirked, his red eyes gleaming. He had found her, and he was going to make her his for eternity. On that note he turned on his heel and moulded back into the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the chapter. Sorry it was short but it's just a prologue. So I hope you enjoyed it nad please review :) xxx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm back! Thankyou for all of your reviews :) and just to let you know Itachi may seem completley OC in this chapter but that's only because he's pretending to be nice. So with that out of the way here's the next chapter! xxx**

* * *

><p>The sun shone down brightly on Creaky Hollow. All of the creepy fog and the darkness of the previous night seemed to have disappeared under a clear blue sky. Sakura Haruno stomped down the stairs of her families small but cosy three bed roomed house. Still grumpy from the previous night and the lack of sleep. She couldn't get the image of those haunting red eyes out of her mind. They had chilled her to the bone and they had contained something that she couldn't understand, nor did she want to.<p>

Upon arriving to the kitchen things seemed to be running as normal. Her stepfather Jiraiya was absorbed in his new novel he was writing, taking occasional glances at her mother's gigantic breasts. A light pink blush adorned his cheeks and a grin spread wildly on his face. Sakura rolled her eyes, he was never going to get his novel finished, let alone started if he and her mother Tsunade kept humping like bunnies. Naruto was hovering eagerly and drooling over Tsunade's shoulder as she made breakfast, and as usual Tsunade would whack him over the head occasionally if he got too close.

Sakura grabbed herself a banana from the fruit bowl and began to chop, her gaze wondering out of the window, to where a sign previously stood advertising their next door neighbours house on sale. The sign now read in big bold red lettering 'Sold'. Sakura peered at it again, to check if her eyes weren't deceiving her. Their next door neighbour Mrs. Higgins had wanted to sell the house for a while so she could move into a retirement home, but she was too attached to the house that she never let anyone buy it.

Tsunade set a full traditional English breakfast on the table and Naruto dived in greedily. Earning another slap round the head from his father Jiraiya, who was complaining that the boy was "A fat oaf." and to "Leave some for me!" Sakura ignored the two as they squabbled over who got the last slice of bacon and questioned her mother "Who got old Mr's Higgin's place?" the whole of the table turned their gazes to Tsunade, curious as to who their new neighbour would be.

"Well, I haven't met him personally. But as you know Ino Yamanaka's mother Hairi is an estate agent and sold the house to a man named Itachi Uchiha. Apparently he just turned up out of the blue. Mr's Higgins took an immediate liking to him which is rather odd. He also handed all of the payments over in cash. She doesn't know much about him, but she kept ranting on at how handsome he is. He's young, in his early twenties and as you can see from the front he owns a motorbike." Stated Tsunade. All gazes flew out of the window to gaze at this Itachi Uchiha's motorbike.

It was too far away to make out what type of motorbike it was, but it had Naruto so intrigued that he had completely forgotten about his breakfast. When everyone was done and was about to leave the table Jiraiya cleared his throat "Uh me and your mother have something to tell you." Jiraiya announced, pausing for any objections. Sakura groaned "Mum you're not pregnant again are you, because I don't think I can handle another sibling." Naruto nodded in agreement, but then shouted "Hey" when he realised she had just insulted him. Jiraiya laughed nervously "No, Tsunade's not pregnant. You see I am having some trouble with my new novel. So me and your mother are going on vacation, so I can get some inspiration." He said, waggling his eyebrows at Tsunade suggestively. Naruto pretended to throw up. "Ugh gross." Sakura whined, she knew very well what type of books her stepfather wrote. Rude unmentionable type of books. Naruto continued to gag. Sakura suddenly perked up "Does this mean I'm in charge?" asked Sakura grinning. Tsunade sighed a "Yes" plugging cotton wool in her ears, in preparation for the outburst. "WHAT! NO FAIR! SAKURA'S ONLY A YEAR OLDER THAN ME! I DONT NEED A BABYSITTER, I'M 16!" Naruto wailed. "Firstly Naruto I'm a year and a half older than you and secondly you do need a babysitter. You can't even tie your shoelaces without doing something completely idiotic." Sakura said.

Grabbing her school bag from the front door Sakura left for school. Naruto trailing behind her grumbling to himself. As Sakura walked down the street, she couldn't help but pause and stare at her new neighbour's motorbike. Naruto came to stand next to her. "Woah! it's a KTM RC8 R. These things are really fast." Naruto commented as he stroked his hand over the sleek black bike. Sakura raised an eyebrow. She would never understand boys and their cars and motorbikes.

As Sakura watched impatiently as Naruto appreciated the bike, a shiver ran up her spine; clutching it in an icy grip. Her eyes then involuntary glanced up at the top window of the house into deep blood red eye's "Sakura" a voice whispered seductively. Sakura glanced round but no one was there, except for Naruto who was still engrossed with the motorbike. Sakura glanced back up to the window but nothing was there. Frowning, Sakura gripped her bag tighter, suddenly feeling the urge to run as far away from here as possible. "Come on Naruto, let's go." She said urgently. Turning around to walk away, Sakura was stopped by a giant dog, growling savagely at her. It looked like it was some type of abnormally large German shepherd. Sakura took a frightened step back as it continued to bark at her. A hand on her shoulder made her jump, but Naruto's moronic laughter brought her out of her frightened state. "Ugh Naruto! You are so immature!" Sakura scolded. Naruto just laughed harder "This bike is awesome!" Naruto stated proudly.

The beeping of a car horn, made Sakura turn around to see her best friend Ino grinning at her in a brand new yellow Cleo. Sakura gaped "You have a car?" Sakura asked shocked. Ino smiled cattily at her"Yep. My mum got it for me. Isn't it cute? Bet you wished you had one." Said Ino snobbishly. Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino's antics; she was used to Ino's brat like attitude "Of course I do Ino." Sakura replied enviously. Ino grinned at her "Well seeing as though I'm your best friend and not that much of a bitch I'll give you a ride to school. Just don't get anything on my seats." Ino said warningly. Sakura smiled happily.

Naruto walked over to get in to, but the look Ino gave him sent him reeling back. "Aw come on. Sakura please, why can't I ride with you?" Naruto pleaded. Ino glared at him "Because you're an embarrassing little twerp." Ino retaliated bitchily. Completely ignoring Naruto ,Ino asked Sakura "So have you seen your new neighbour yet? My mum said he's totally hot." Sakura shook her head "Nope. But I've seen his bike and his dog..." Sakura trailed off, as she noticed that the dog was nowhere in sight. Ino shrugged "Come on then. Let's cruise to school." She sang playfully. Sakura laughed and walked around to the passenger door. Upon opening it, Sakura paused as once again her eyes were drawn to the house. This time the whole word seemed to freeze, as she took in the sight of her new neighbour. He was tall, she suspected the top of her head would reach his chin, and he leaned casually against the door frame. Muscles poked out from underneath his fitted long sleeved black shirt. But he wasn't overly muscled. Some would say that his face was quit feminine with his long raven hair that was tied back into a low ponytail, the bangs framing his angular face and his long lashes. But his strong thin nose, masculine chin and firm cheekbones said otherwise. Everything about him screamed masculine. But what caught her attention most were his eye's, they were so dark that she thought she was being sucked into a black hole. And as he stared intently at her she thought she saw the same look, that those red eyes had given her. Hunger. And it frightened her. Giving one last glance at him suspiciously, she slid into the passenger seat next to a gaping Ino. "Wow. He really is hot." Sakura agreed with her, but her instincts told her that there was something sinister and dangerous about Itachi and that she should stay away. After a while of Ino staring at Itachi's hot body she pulled away and drove to school.

Naruto watched sadly, as his sister and the bitch pulled away, leaving him to walk to school. Interrupting him from his thoughts about the many different way's he could kill Ino, was Itachi "Hey neighbour. I'm Itachi." he greeted politely. Naruto spun around and faced him "Oh. Hey, I'm Naruto, I live next door." Said Naruto.

"How's it going?" Itachi asked friendly. Naruto sighed kicking the ground with his feet "Oh you know, the usual having to walk to school because of some snotty bitch." Naruto complained grumpily. Itachi chuckled "Well, I guess where neighbour's now and neighbours do each other favour's right? So how about I give you a ride to school?" Itachi asked. Naruto beamed up at him "Really? On your motorbike?" he asked excitedly. Itachi nodded "Of course" he answered. "Alright! Thanks man!" Naruto said happily as he took the extra helmet from Itachi and slid on behind him excitedly. Itachi sped off in the direction Naruto had pointed.

Ino and Sakura walked slowly through the gates of the school "Do you know who asked about you?" Ino asked slyly, but gained no response from Sakura, except for a curios look. "Rock lee" Ino said sniggering. Sakura groaned "Not again. Seriously when is this guy ever going to give up?" Sakura complained. Ino grinned "I think it's cute, that he keeps asking you out. He must really like you." Ino harped on, earning another irritated groan from Sakura. Both girls paused as they saw Rock Lee walk up the steps of the school, and spotting Sakura. He grinned at her, flashing his teeth, and stuck both of his thumbs up and winked at her. Ino burst out laughing "What a dweeb." Ino commented. Sakura elbowed her in the ribs "Your, such a bitch..." but Sakura was broke out of her lecturing at the sound of a motorbike pulling into the school.

A crowd gathered around the motorbike. People whispered about the hot guy who was driving it. Naruto pulled the helmet off of his head as he slid off the motorbike "Thanks man that was so cool." Naruto gushed as he handed the helmet to Itachi. Itachi smiled at him "No problem." He commented, but his gaze landed on Sakura as she broke through the crowd. Her sweet scent filled his nostrils, causing something to stir within him.

Naruto turned to Sakura grinning at her "Sakura this bike is amazing, you should totally try it out!" Naruto boasted. Itachi took in Sakura's form appreciatively, from her petite but curvy figure and exotic pink hair to her full pink lips and expressive emerald eyes "You must be Naruto's older sister Sakura? I'm Itachi" Itachi said holding out his hand, Sakura took it hesitantly. "Hi" she stated, not wanting to seem rude. She pulled her hand away quickly, as just touching him set off loads of alarm bells in her mind. "Sakura" the seductive voice whispered once again, in her mind. Sakura looked suspiciously at Itachi. That voice, kind of sounded like Itachi's, but she shrugged it off as her imagination once again. Breaking out of the awkwardness Sakura gestured to Ino "Um, this is my friend Ino." Ino smiled seductively at him "My mum sold you the house." Ino stated proudly. Itachi nodded "Ah yes. It's a great old place. Got lots of character." Itachi commented, but his gaze never left Sakura's who was shifting uncomfortably under his intense stare.

Suddenly the bell rang, and the crowd dispersed, Sakura sighed in relief "Uh. We've got to go to school. Don't want to be late for our first class." Sakura hinted to Ino, who was staring lustfully at Itachi, twirling a gold strand of hair around her finger. Sakura turned to Itachi "It was nice meeting you." She said politely. Itachi smirked "Well aren't you sweet." He jibed. Sakura's eye's narrowed "Not really." Sakura bit out, and turned on her heel. Ino waved goodbye in a daze as Sakura dragged her into the school. Itachi watched her closely as Sakura disappeared into the school. Sakura glanced back at Itachi, and swore she saw a flash of red in Itachi's eyes. With that thought lingering on her mind she practically sprinted into the school, to her first lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that chapter and don't forget to review :) xxx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so I got a lot of positive reviews for this story and I have now officailly left school ;) and now I am totally bored :( I just lounge around the house all day. So out of sheer boredom and love for you guys, I decided to write a chapter for this stroy and to give everyone who reviewed a paragraph or more like a sentence :) For those of you who are reading my other stroy Invincible I wont update that until Saturday.**

**XionNight- i really like this story,please update soon!**

Congrats! You were the first person to review on this story and that earns you a gold star. I wasnt really sure if this story was going to be a hit or not so thanks for letting me know that it was gd :) xxx

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha- I love it so much! Ha I believe Sakura has finally met Itachi and yes I believe that Sakura has a little stalker problem now!**

You are now officially awesome in my books, as you reviewd twice. So thanks for saying that you loved it, that made me feel more confident about this story. And yes your right Sakura does have a little stalking problem. But hey I wouldnt mind Itachi stalking me ;) xxx

**Zoey567- It was really good just dont be one of those writers who say there gonna update soon and dont**

Thanks for saying it was really good :) and dont worry I'm not one of those writers. That pisses me off too! So if I'm not going to update I will tell you. In fact I'm quite the opposite, I would update everyday if I could XD xxx

**Hotoki-chan124 -Well, at least the world will thank itachi for killing the sex offender ^_^" Great story, can't wait to read what happens next EPIC XD Imagining Itachi saying 'Hotoki' like that brought a chill up MY spine. . .O_O" It scared me. . . .TT^TT Great story update soon :3**

Lol sorry to burst your bubble but, Itachi didnt kill the sex offender cause he's a saint, he chose him as a victim as he wouldnt be missed, so there wouldnt really be a case to search for the killer. Thanks for saying that this story is great it made my day :) And I totally know what you mean, just writing that brought a chill up my spine too XD xxx

**Storax hime- ****amazing! please complete it !..its like i finally found the perfect story!..you have no idea how happy i am...please update soon!**

Storax hime you are a legend. When I read this review I was like are you pulling my leg? You truly brought a smile to my face, it looked a little like this :) So thankyou so much! xxx

* * *

><p>Lee saw the guy on the motorbike talking to Sakura and anxiety began to gnaw away at his brain. Walking up to Naruto he asked "Hey who's your friend?" Gesturing to Itachi on the motorbike. Naruto grinned "That's our new neighbour. His name's Itachi. Sick bike huh?" Naruto answered. Lee nodded in agreement "Yeah. I think he likes your sister." Lee said, jealousy laced in his words, as he looked self consciously at himself then at Itachi. Naruto shrugged "Well then he has no taste." Naruto said snidely. Lee gaped at him "Are you for real! Your sister is the essence of youth! A beautiful cherry blossom..." Naruto sweat dropped and tuned out of Lee's love sick ramblings about his sister "ugh you've got to be kidding me! She's always sweaty from running and stuff. And she walks around in her underwear all the time! And she shaves herself everywhere!" Naruto said as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world, but Lee thought it was quite the opposite. "God what are you nine years old Naruto?" Lee said annoyed.<p>

Itachi watched silently as Sakura disappeared into the building, a frown marring his perfect features. Woman would flirt relentlessly with him. But not Sakura. He pondered on this for a while then smirked 'well, looks like I finally have a challenge, and I'm looking forward to the prize when I win.' With that thought he sped off out of the school gates.

Sakura dumped her schoolbag on her bed, as she walked into her room from school. Walking over to her window she peered out and saw Naruto filing down some wood, and Itachi carrying some rather heavy looking wooden planks, his muscles rippling from underneath his shirt as he slung them seemingly effortlessly over his shoulder. As he walked past her window to his backyard, their eyes met briefly and a ghost of a smirk graced his lips. Sakura pulled away from the window guiltily, but recovered quickly with a small smile and a blush on her cheeks.

As Sakura made her way down the stairs her mum stopped her "Sakura, go get Naruto, dinner's ready." Sakura groaned out an "Ok" and shoved her trainers on. As Sakura walked up the steps of Itachi's front porch, she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at how squeaky the steps were. They groaned under her weight. Shrugging it off Sakura made her way to the front door. Her hand rose to politely knock on the door, but it swung open with a loud creak. Sakura looked at it curiously then peered into the house with her head peeping round the door "Naruto" she shouted into the empty hallway. When she received no reply she called "Itachi." But still no response. Groaning, she swung the door fully open and walked into Itachi's house peering around curiously. "Naruto!" she shouted again, starting to panic at the emptiness of the house. Where was he? Suddenly a huge 'dong' sounded around the house, giving Sakura a huge fright. She scolded herself furiously when she realised it was just an old clock, ringing on the hour.

Pulling herself together, Sakura ventured deeper into the house. Her heart still racing. "Naruto!" she shouted again nervously. Finally giving up she turned on her heel, only to be bet by met by the savage snarling dog that belonged to Itachi. Sakura jumped back in fright again. This dog was always sneaking up on her! It continued to bark savagely at her, as drool, dribbled from his mouth. Sakura began to take small cautious steps back "Good dog" she reasoned, trying to get on its good side. But it continued to bark at her. Suddenly the dog recoiled and whimpered, it bowed its head until its nose touched the ground. Sakura looked at it confusedly "This is Sakura. She's welcome here." Came Itachi's deep velvety voice. The dog looked at Sakura then slowly backed away, heeding Itachi's words. Sakura looked from the dog to Itachi, amazement written all over her face. "It's like he... Understands you." Sakura concluded, turning to face Itachi, who was leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his handsome face.

Itachi stalked past her, making sure their shoulders brushed intimately. Sakura barely contained a gasp at the contact. He then grasped the door and slammed it shut, making Sakura jump. "We understand each other." He corrected, walking slowly almost predatorily back towards her. Breaking the pregnant pause Itachi informed Sakura "Naruto's upstairs washing up." Sakura nodded "Sweet. Uh, you've done a lot of good work here." Sakura commented as she looked around the new refurbished house. Sakura also noticed that it no longer smelt like the old woman Mrs Higgins, but like a forest after it had been raining. It was fresh and soothing, and Sakura couldn't help but bask in it, like a lizard in the sun. "Uh thanks yeah. I'm pretty good with my hands." Itachi replied, smirking at Sakura's reaction to his statement. "And I work a lot at night. I'm one of those guys, that don't need a lot of sleep." Itachi hinted. Sakura nodded not catching on, but flinched when she realised that Itachi had crept too close to her personal space. Suddenly she was trapped in Itachi's eyes and once again that voice sounded seductively in her ears. "Sakura" it whispered sinfully. Sakura gazed at Itachi frightfully, and then suddenly, she was released from his haunting gaze. Sakura pulled as far away from him as she could. Then cursed when she had backed into the wall. Itachi smirked at her "I'm sorry" he began "I didn't mean to frighten you. " He said mockingly. Sakura looked in his eyes defiantly and glared at him, but her heart was still racing. Something about him wasn't right and she was going to find out what.

Breaking the awkward silence, Naruto bounded down the stairs "Sakura. Check this out." Sakura ignored him "Dinner's ready. Mum wants you home right now." She said annoyed. Naruto frowned, and then beamed "Can Itachi come?" he asked hopefully. Sakura was taken aback, by the question "Uh" she looked at Itachi who was smirking deviously at her. "No." She said too quickly. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her awkward behaviour around Itachi "He can't. Uh. Mom and Jiraiya are leaving tonight. They wouldn't want a guest round while there packing." Sakura reasoned. Naruto opened his mouth to object but Itachi interrupted "its fine. I was going to eat out tonight anyway." Naruto nodded sadly "Aw. That's too bad. See you later Itachi." He said sadly, and then made his way to the front door. "See you buddy. Maybe another time." He suggested, still smirking at Sakura. "Sure" she nodded, then turned quickly on her heal and nearly sprinted out of his house.

Itachi watched her back amusedly, he enjoyed the feeling of getting under her skin and frightening her. Turning to his dog he whistled "Phew. She was hot huh?" Itachi questioned. His dog barked in agreement. Lounging on his couch Itachi pondered on how this had all started. It was about a month ago when he had the dream. When a pure blooded werewolf; a werewolf that was born of a pure blooded male werewolf and his mate, has a dream of a female, it signifies that that female is his destined mate. The one female that when turned into a werewolf, would be able to provide him with pure blooded werewolf children. A pure blooded werewolf meant being physically stronger, faster and being able to heal much more quickly than any turned werewolf. Being a pure blood also meant that the werewolf could change at will, whereas a turned werewolf could only change on the full moon.

At first when Itachi had dreamt of Sakura, he had mixed feelings. He had slaughtered his whole pack and family, except for his baby brother, so he could be the last pure blooded werewolf. As his pack had already slaughtered many other pure blooded werewolf packs, so they could be the most powerful pack of werewolves. So when he had dreamed of Sakura, he didn't want her. The concept of a committed relationship was unfamiliar to him, never mind having a mate! When you are a mated pair, you are thoroughly connected to each other. You can't be with any other female but your mate and vice versa. And if one of the mated pair died then so did the other. Itachi didn't want to spend the rest of his life with a female that would only drag him down and be a weakness to him. He was also worried about the offspring he might produce, what if they turned on him like he did his own pack?

So for a month he had ignored the dream's, of his destined mate. That signified she was fertile and ripe for the picking. But it got harder and harder. The dreams became more intense and even sexual. He tried taking out his lust on other females but he was never satisfied. He then began to feel excruciating pain, until he could take it no longer. It wasn't that hard to find her. In his dreams, he had got lots of glimpses of a forest and pine trees. This signified that she was probably in a secluded place like a small town In England. From there he followed his instinct and it wasn't long before he stumbled across a small town called creaky hollow. He followed his nose until he found her. A soon as he saw her, he knew this wasn't something he could run from. He wanted her with every fibre of his being and no matter how much she resists him. Sakura will be his!

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the chapter :) I hope its clear now on what Itachi's motives are. If you didnt understand something, don't hesitate to inbox me. Hope you enjoyed and please review :) xxx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so i'm back with a new chapter. Hope you guy's like it and thankyou so much for all of your reviews, your all superstars :) xxxxx**

* * *

><p>Sakura rushed out of Itachi's house. "Hurry up!" she said as she pushed the dawdling Naruto in the back. Naruto scowled at her but then happily jogged on into their house when the smell of ramen hit his nostrils. Sakura rolled her eyes at him, but then stopped in her tracks as the haunting whisper, danced across the wind and caressed her ear with dread. "Sakura." It taunted. Sakura shivered and turned her head towards Itachi's house; she stared at it thoughtfully, then turned on her heel and ran into her house. She had no doubts that the whispers where Itachi's. But how was he doing it?<p>

* * *

><p>Tea went on dreadfully slow for Sakura. It was as if someone had pressed the pause and mute button on her life. She was completely oblivious to everything going on around her. Tsunade noticed this and questioned her what was wrong, but Sakura replied with an innocent "Nothing." And with a shake of her head and a concerned "Are you sure you'll be alright on your own looking after Naruto?" Tsunade left her alone.<p>

After saying goodnight, Sakura trudged up the creaky stairs into her room. Sakura then gazed dreamily at the full moon outside her window, as she walked in. Before Sakura would bask in the moons beauty, but tonight with dark clouds casting dark shadows over the moon, it just looked creepy and eerie. Sakura shivered. Grabbing a red cardigan from her closet she wrapped it around herself. What Sakura didn't know, was that Itachi's dog sat solemnly outside of her house, watching her every move. It growled softly as Sakura appeared at the window peering out into the night. Sakura recoiled from the window and trudged over to her bed, grabbing her telescope that she had received for her 10th birthday when she dreamed of being an astronomer. As quietly as she could she set it up in front of the window.

Out of sheer curiosity and determination to find out what was up with Itachi, Sakura pressed her eye against the eye hole of the telescope and peered straight into Itachi's bathroom window. She should have pulled away as soon as she saw the back of Itachi's naked body as he showered, but Sakura couldn't help but gaze at him. Sakura watched transfixed as the hot water ran down his well defined body. A few minutes later Sakura pulled away with a heated blush on her cheeks when he turned around and began lathering shower gel onto his body. When Sakura finally composed herself, she pressed her eye back against the telescope and found to her relief that Itachi had stepped out of the shower and had wrapped a towel around his waist. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she saw Itachi grab a razor and shave his palms. Who shaved their palms?

Suddenly Itachi put the razor down and turned and faced the window. Sakura gasped and pulled away from the telescope as if it were on fire. Her gaze still on the window, she watched as Itachi turned off the light switch, enveloping his body in darkness. Except for his eyes. Blood red eyes with strange black markings stared menacingly at her from the darkness. Those same haunting red eyes she had seen before. Abruptly a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Sakura's shoulder in a firm grip. Sakura jumped out of her skin, but when she saw it was only Naruto, she sighed in relief. "What the hell are you doing in here?" Sakura demanded angrily. Naruto was about to answer, but grinned a fox like grin when he noticed the telescope pointing out of the window "You're spying on Itachi!" Naruto accused. Sakura gaped at him "Shut up! You're going to wake up mum and dad and they have to get up early tomorrow. Now get out of my room!" Sakura hissed at him, as she shoved him in the direction of the door. Naruto stumbled awkwardly out of the room, and turned around to protest only to have the door slammed in his face. Muttering to himself Naruto walked back into his room.

Glaring at the door that she had just slammed into Naruto's face, Sakura walked back over to the window, but there was no sign of Itachi. Out of the blue a motorbike revved, drawing Sakura's attention. Looking down she spotted Itachi on his motorbike as he pulled away from his house and sped off down the road. Sighing Sakura shut her curtains and curled up in her bed, her thoughts wondering to those haunting red eyes, that she now knew belonged to Itachi.

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke all of a sudden to the revving of Itachi's motorbike in the drive. Peering at her bedside table, Sakura saw that her alarm clock read 2:46 am. Curiously Sakura pulled herself out of bed and over to her window. She saw Itachi demounting his bike pulling a scantily clad woman off with him. The woman giggled as Itachi wrapped his muscular arm around her shoulders and guided her into his house. Sakura couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at the sight, but quickly diminished it. Grabbing her telescope Sakura peered through it and watched them, in what must be Itachi's bedroom. The woman's back was pressed up against Itachi's front as she teasingly grinded into him. Itachi's hands gripped her waist firmly as he trailed kisses up her neck. The woman smiled contently and wove her fingers through his loose hair. The woman then turned around, taking what could barely be called a shirt off, revealing her breasts. Itachi pulled her too him and kissed her almost ferociously, was the best way Sakura could describe it. There was no passion there at all.<p>

Sakura was about to pull away as she knew things were going to start getting intense, but the look in Itachi's eyes stopped her. They looked distastefully at the woman, and he gripped her harshly and what looked like painfully, he thrashed her around like an alligator would its prey. Then he turned the lights off. The room was consumed in darkness. Sakura pulled away sighing, giving up on the matter, when an alarming growl and a terrified shriek came from the room. Sakura's heart beat rapidly in her chest as she gazed at the room. But it stayed silent and she couldn't detect any movement. Shakily Sakura pulled herself away from the window and crawled frightfully back into her bed, pulling the quilts over her head as if they would protect her. Sakura knew that there was definitely something wrong with Itachi and she was going to find out what.

* * *

><p>Itachi had been aware the whole time that Sakura had been spying on him. It didn't bother him at all; quite the opposite. He found it quite amusing and he couldn't help but tease her in the bathroom when he revealed his eyes. The look on her face was priceless. But Itachi was starting to get impatient and riled up. It was a full moon, his powers where at its peak, and he was overwhelmed with hunger. Grabbing his leather jacket he left his house and mounted his motorbike, taking off down the street and fully aware of the enchanting emerald eyes that watched him. Itachi pulled up at a pub not too far from creaky hollow. As he walked in, loads of eyes turned to size him up. Itachi gazed menacingly at anyone who dared meet his eyes. When he was confident, that no one was stupid enough to mess with him he took a seat at the bar and ordered a beer. Sipping his drink slowly, he eyed everyone in the room, searching for a decent kill. But sadly none of these low lives where even worthy of his attention. Then his eyes landed on a middle aged woman, who was smiling at him seductively. From her clothes Itachi could tell she was a whore. Itachi smirked; he had found his meal for the night.<p>

Itachi smiled seductively at her in return and gestured with his index finger for her to join him. The woman got up and did what she thought was a sexy strut over to him. Sliding into the bar stool next to him, she leaned closer revealing far too much cleavage, that was obviously fake. She smiled coyly at him "So do I get your name handsome?" she asked as she caressed his arm. Itachi smirked "It's rude to not introduce yourself first." Itachi said, disgusted by this woman already. But she was the best kill in here; he didn't really fancy eating a greasy fat biker, who hadn't heard of a bath. The woman smiled at him "I'm Angel." She said, in the sexiest voice she could muster. Itachi inwardly rolled his eyes; it was obvious she had used a fake name. "Itachi." He replied politely.

For the rest of the night he flirted with her and persuaded her to go back to his place. She didn't even need to be persuaded. As he pulled into his driveway he made sure to rev his engine extra loud to wake Sakura up. If she wanted to spy on him then he would give her something to look at. The woman giggled pathetically, obviously drunk. He slowly guided her upstairs into his room, to make sure that Sakura was watching. As he arrived in his room the woman named Angel, grinded against him, trying desperately to get him hard, but she failed miserably. He trailed kisses up her neck. Tasting her. Rose wasn't that appealing, she smelt of other men. Not like that was surprising. Rose turned around and bared her fake size D breasts at him.

Finally having enough of the woman, Itachi kissed her ferociously, and then thrashed her around a little. Before going in for the kill Itachi turned the light off. Although he wanted Sakura to witness this, he didn't want her to see everything. Her mind was still so innocent. He couldn't yet reveal himself to her. He wanted to drag this out slowly. Turning his attention back to the woman, Itachi morphed into his wolf form and savagely ripped her to pieces. He revelled in the increase of Sakura's heartbeat. It reminded him of a delicate little butterfly, fluttering it's wings.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's the end of the chapeter. I hope you enjoyed it and please review! If you do then I'll write you a paragraph saying how legendary you are :) I wont be updating my other story for a while cause it's a really long chapter and I'v only wrote half of it at the mo. So sorry for the wait, but I hope this makes up for it xxx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I was so amazed by how many reviews that I got for the last chapter that I decided to do a little mini chappie for you and this was inspired by Akatsukiagent9 who mentioned she would like to see one of Itachi's dreams. So this is for you :) I have also wrote a little something to everyone who has reviewed xxxx**

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha-**

Thanyou for reviewing and sharing your equal obsession of Itachi Uchiha :) and about Naruto and the whole shaving thing, he meant that she shaves in her intimate place and in this story Naruto is really immature, so he doesnt really understand that concept. Lol when you mentioned chewbacca that made me laugh XD xxx

**Thevampyricassasin-**

Thankyou for saying that this story was epic I really appreciate it. And I totally agree with you, we definitley need more dark supernatural stories of Itasaku! As for Sasuke, I'm not really sure what I'm going to do with him yet. But I really like your suggestion, so I might use it if it's ok with you? And if any one else has any ideas dont hesitate to tell me and I may include it. xxx

**rocky1980-**

Thankyou for reviewing and showing your keen interest :) and I totally agree Itachi is a total sex god ;) xxx

**AkatsukiAgent9**

This is losely based on the film Never Cry werewolf I forgot to mention that in the first chapter, but I am totally changing the whole thing, because to be honest I thought the film was rubbish. No offence to anyone who liked it, I mean it did have a lot of potential and it inspired me to write this, I just think it was so cheaply produced, I mean did you see the werewolf suit XD and I didnt like the ending. If you do want to see a really good werewolf movie I would recommend Red Ridng hood, it came out in the cinema's not too long ago and it's a really good film. And thanks for your advice, I'm always welcome to criticism, so if you see anything wrong just tell me and thanks for reviewing :) xxx

**Hotoki-chan124**

Thankyou for reviewing and saying this storys awesome. And Itachi will be extremely possesive ;) and as to if he will succeed then you'll just have to wait and see :D xxx

**happy123**

Thankyou for saying it's really good :) and not too worry there are plenty more chapters to come. As to when I'm updating it may be more often than once a week now as I have no school anyomore :D XXX

**AkatsukiAgent9**

Thankyou for reviewing again and I wrote this chapter especially for you :) so I hope you enjoy it. If anyone else has anything they want to happen in this story then dont be afraid to tell me xxx

**SerenaAngel1993**

Thankyou for reviewing and saying you love this story so far I hope I can keep it up to your standards :) And Itasaku are my faves too! xxx

**Lazie bunny**

Thanyou for reviewing and saying it was good and I'm glad you said that I had just the right amount of suspense, because that's what I was worried about most. So thankyou that was really reassuring xxx

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**

Thankyou for reviewing again :) and sorry if I made you wait too long, but I'll be updating a lot more often now since I'v left school. xxx

**Hotoki-Chan124**

Just reading your comment had me in fits, imagining the big bad werewolf Itachi choking on some chicks fake boobs and thinking oh shit! Lol XD But dont worry he's okay he's learnt his lesson not to eat prostitutes with fake boobs :). xxx

**Romanticallydistant**

Thankyou for saying it was a good chapter and I'm sorry about the name thing, I couldnt decide what name to call this woman and it came down to Angel and Rose, so I had both stuck in my head and got muddled up. I apologize about that, but I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter :) xxx

**Crazysham**

Thankyou for reading my story and reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much :) xxx

**Mudheart**

I totally agree Itachi is a total stud muffin ;) and yes I did get the idea from Never Cry werewolf, but I'm going in a completley different direction for this story xxx

**So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and just to warn you this is a lemon, so If you dont like lemon's I would advise you not to read this chapter! xxx**

* * *

><p><em>The sensation was intense, a mixture of gut- wrenching want, unfulfilled lust and a maddening sense of physical awareness. The dream was so realistic, that he could feel the silkiness of porcelain skin of the girl underneath him. Yes underneath him was god's own flawless female specimen, created specifically for <em>_**him**__. Her crown of light pink tresses spread beneath her in a tantalizing manner, contrasting brilliantly against his black silk sheets. Full petal pink lips parted, releasing throaty moans of pleasure, against his sensitive ears. Clouded emerald green eyes gazed at him enchantingly, begging for more. Itachi was more than willing to oblige._

_Responding with his own more masculine grunt of satisfaction, Itachi managed to drag his own protesting body away from Sakura to remove his irritating boxers that where in the way of him claiming his prize. Task completed, he once again joined the girl who graced his bed. Now as nude as she, he slid himself on top of her and massaged her full breasts gently. Itachi's piercing red eyes watched with appreciation as the rosy nipples stiffened, becoming two small pebble like peaks under his attention. Dipping his head, Itachi made sure to tickle Sakura's toned stomach with his lengthy raven tresses as he buried his head in between her twin peaks._

_Smirking wolfishly against her skin, he traced the twitching flesh of her inner thigh with a dangerously clawed hand. Raising his regal head once more, the merciless werewolf gazed intently down at the delightful blushing face and tightly closed eyes of his mate and growled authoritivley "Open"_

_Now able to glance into her pleading eyes, Itachi revelled in her want, her helplessness, and then he swooped down predatorily and claimed her soft lips with his own. Entrance to her sweet cavern was not asked for but demanded. Pressing his tongue against that of the goddess sprawled beneath him; he soothingly massaged her tongue; causing Sakura to mewl wantonly. The passionate tongue battle lasted several minutes, before both had to pull away in need of oxygen. At that precise moment Itachi had decided that he had quite enough of foreplay, but before he could make a move, he was awed as Sakura flipped him over onto his back, so that she was straddling his waist. Her hot core brushing against his erection._

_He growled at her, not pleased at being in the submissive role. He was only a moment away from roughly flipping his bitch over and reminding her who was the dominant one when he felt the most pleasurable ripple through his hardened cock, leading to the decision that he would play along with her. For now. His red demonic eyes watched, as she wrapped her smell dainty hands round his length, pumping up and down slowly, teasingly. Itachi never being a sexually patient being, propped himself up on his elbows and watched intently as his bitch massaged him. Mesmerised he watched on as Sakura bent her head, eyes still locked on his pulsating shaft before quickly darting her tiny tongue across the slit of the head._

_No longer being able to take her teasing, Itachi shot up suddenly and gave Sakura a hard shove, easily knocking her to her hands and knees, a position she knew better than to rise. Red eyes blazing, the wildly unrestrained werewolf stalked quietly behind his bitch, rose to his knees and positioned himself against her dripping slit. Bending forward so as to cage her body within his own form, Itachi pulled his hips backwards, gave a reassuring growl to his lover and thrust forward in one strong push, sheathing himself in her heat._

Itachi's eyes snapped open, sweat dripped from his brow and he didn't even have to look to know that he had an erection. He glared at the white walls that surrounded him. He had really come to despise these dreams; he wanted nothing more than the real thing. Itachi's original plans were to seduce her, lure her away then claim her. But that was proving to be too difficult. Sakura was smart and had already figured out that there was something wrong with him. She was also extremely stubborn and had already shown him that he couldn't just simply seduce her. Itachi smirked 'I guess I'll just have to go in a different direction' Itachi thought deviously.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoyed that, it's my first time at writing a lemon so tell me if I did something wrong and dont forget to review and I'll write you a paragraph :) xxx<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys so i'm back again with a new chapter! Thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed I love you all :) and I hope you enjoy this chapter xxx**

* * *

><p>Sakura lay motionlessly on her bed, gazing thoughtfully at the ceiling. The sound of a chainsaw coming from next door rang in her ears. But this didn't seem to bother Sakura at all; she was still distraught over last night. What on earth was that terrifying growl? And what had caused that woman too scream so horrifically? Murder. Was now the only word that whizzed around her head.<p>

Shakily Sakura pulled herself up from her bed and gazed out of the window. She watched silently as Itachi cut through a thick piece of wood, acting completely normal; not like he hadn't just murdered someone. Sakura's gaze then wondered to a red landrover that had just pulled into the street.

Ino's mum Hairi stepped out, wearing her red high heels that she only wore when on the pull. Hairi stumbled over to Itachi, a seductive smile on her face. "Hi. Just came over to see how you're doing." Hairi said chirpily. Itachi regarded her silently, then replied "It's a beautiful home, and I love the neighbourhood." His gaze drifted briefly towards Sakura's window. "Great. That's great." Hairi replied enthusiastically, her gaze wondering over Itachi's shirtless chest.

Breaking Hairi out of her staring was Tsunade who was walking out of the house with Jiraiya and their suitcases. "Hi Hairi! How are you?" Tsunade called, as she loaded the bags into the boot of their car. Hairi replied politely "I'm fine thanks. Going somewhere?" she asked as she eyed their suitcases. Tsunade inwardly rolled her eyes; Hairi was always sticking her nose in other people's business. But she was useful for the latest gossip around Creaky Hollow. "Where going on vacation for a week, in the mountains. Just the two of us. We've rented a cabin." Tsunade replied. Hairi nodded "Sounds like fun." Hairi said winking knowingly at Tsunade. Both women were completely oblivious to the pleased smirk on Itachi's face that Sakura was left all on her own, apart from her idiotic brother. But he will be easy to get rid of.

Tsunade sauntered over to them, Jiraiya trailing behind. "Hi. I don't think we've met. How rude of us. I'm Tsunade and this is my husband Jiraiya. You've met our son and daughter." Tsunade greeted politely to Itachi. Itachi plastered on his fake smile "Yeah it's nice to meet you. I'm Itachi. And your kids are great." He replied. Tsunade smiled "Well we better be going, we've got a long journey ahead of us. If it's not too much to ask Itachi, you wouldn't mind checking up on them once in a while would you? I don't really trust Naruto on his own and I don't trust Sakura not to kill him."Tsunade asked. Itachi smiled " No not at all, I wouldn't mind... checking up on them." Itachi replied, inwardly smirking. Tsunade smiled "Thankyou so much. Well let's go then." Tsunade said, pushing Jiraiya to the car, who had been previously eyeing Hairi's long legs.

Hairi turned back round to Itachi glad that they were gone; she pulled out her cigarette and lit it. Itachi pulled back frantically. Hairi peered at him curiously "You okay?" she asked. Itachi composed himself "Sorry. I filled my bike up earlier this morning and got some petrol on my jeans." Itachi explained. Hiari gasped and quickly put the cigarette out and shoved the lighter in her jacket pocket. "Nice meeting you." Itachi said coldly, as he walked away from Hairi and back to his chainsaw. All the while he could feel Sakura's curious gaze on his back. Hairi stumbled for words then decided not to pursue him and turned on her heels and back into her car.

* * *

><p>'<em>The case of Jimmy Macaroe, a registered sex offender is still open. Police are still baffled as to what attacked and mutilated his body, in his own home. In other crime news police fear for a missing prostitute who may be the victim of foul play.' <em>Sakura's attention immediately snapped to the television, gasping in shock. It was the woman from last night. '_26 year old Angel, whose real name is Rose White, was last seen in the 'The Pig's Head' bar about midnight last night. Friends are concerned as they report she is always back the next day between 9am and 12pm.' _After that last statement Sakura tuned out of the news report, images flashing in her head. The first was of Itachi shaving his palms, the second those strange red eyes, the whispers that she only ever heard in her head, Itachi's strange connection with his dog, the missing prostitute, the growl, the scream and last of all the lighter and the way Itachi reacted to the small flame. All of these images's where like pieces of a jigsaw, it was just the case of fitting them together to get the real picture.

Sakura frantically rushed over to her laptop. Logging in she went straight onto the internet and began searching all of these strange phenomenons. One word was continuously popping up; werewolf. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed; she had never been a believer of the supernatural, but her instincts where telling her it was true. Itachi was a werewolf. Giving in to her instinct she began to research werewolves. She scanned through the hundreds of sites, absorbing every scrap of knowledge she could find.

* * *

><p>"A werewolf?" Ino said dubiously. "Pfft get real!" Ino said laughing hysterically. Sakura sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "I'm being serious Ino." Sakura said irritated, wondering why on earth she had invited Ino over. Grabbing pieces of paper with information on them off her desk about werewolves, she handed them to Ino "It's all here. You can tell the persons a werewolf if they have hairy palms. You see, it all fits. That black dog um... 'A werewolf is often accompanied by a demon familiar, usually in the form of a black dog'!" Sakura said as she recited, some of the information. Ino looked at her sceptically "Sakura. This is way off the track." Ino said looking at Sakura with concern. "No! What about that prostitute that went missing? I saw her with him. He was..." Sakura trailed off, at Ino's look of doubt. "Okay I saw her with him." Sakura said. "Last night?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded. Ino sighed "She's a prostitute Sakura. I don't know maybe she wanted to stay longer, or she went somewhere else. It's only been about a day." Ino reasoned. "Nope I heard her scream!" Sakura said. Ino smiled deviously "Maybe he's really good." Ino said grinning. Sakura blushed a deep shade of red "No, it wasn't a... a... Pleasurable scream. It sounded like she was being murdered. Which she obviously was." Sakura said. Ino frowned "You think he ate her? Gross." Ino said disgusted. Sakura nodded "People have believed in this shit for thousands of years. Who's to say it's not true. I mean otherwise where would they have gotten it from? Look it says here that werewolves are abnormally fast and strong in both their wolf and human form. They can also live forever. Nothing can kill them except decapitation, silver and fire. That explains why Itachi was scared of the lighter. It also says that pure blooded werewolves, ones that are born a werewolf and are not turned, have hypnotic powers and can turn at will. I think Itachi's a pureblood. I mean there was no way he could have got that house of Mrs. Higgins, he must have used some mind voodoo. And that other guy, the sex offender; he was attacked when it wasn't a full moon; by an animal or more likely a werewolf." Sakura explained. "And sometimes when I'm near him, I hear him calling to me. But it's like it's in my head and he has these creepy red eyes. I've seen them!" Sakura ranted.<p>

After a few moments of awkward silence, Sakura looked up at Ino "Ino? What should I do about this?" Sakura asked. Ino regarded her friend for a few moments; she looked so frightened and lost. Sighing Ino replied "Nothing. Here toss me your phone." Ino demanded. Sakura complied and chucked Ino her phone. "We will just let anomalous do it." Ino said as she dialled the police. "Hi um I would like to make an anomalous tip. How would I do that?" Ino asked.

* * *

><p>Ino and Sakura watched out of the window silently and perked up when a police car pulled into Itachi's drive. Sakura looked at Ino and smiled at her. Ino may be blonde and a complete bimbo, but she was the most devious person she knew.<p>

The two police men got out of the car and strolled up to the front door. After knocking they waited a few moments then Itachi answered. Sakura's brow furrowed in anger and lost hope as the two officers walked away from the door and into their car as if in a trance. Itachi looked up from the front door and looked straight into Sakura's eyes. Sakura gasped and leapt back from the window. "Shit!" Ino gasped. Sakura looked at her "Do you believe me now?" she questioned. Ino just giggled, finding the whole situation hilarious.

They lay on Sakura's bed watching Tv for a while until Ino sighed in boredom "Isn't there something better on?" she asked. Sakura gaped at her "But this is really interesting." Sakura argued. Ino rolled her eyes, and then her phone rang causing both girls to jump in fright. Ino giggled and answered it. "Yeah? ... Oh hey Shika... Um nothing..." Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino's girlish tone as she talked to her on and off boyfriend Shikamaru. Sighing she got up from the bed and looked through her telescope, but she couldn't see Itachi anywhere. This only seemed to frighten her more. Where was he?

Ino hung up, "I thought Shikamaru broke up with you for Temari?" Sakura asked. Ino scoffed "That was last week. And he realised that he loves me and not that freak Temari." Ino said snobbishly. "He even gave me his ring, to prove just how much he loves me." Ino said dreamily as she held up Shikamaru's ring from the necklace around her neck. Sakura stared at her enviously. She longed to have a boyfriend. But each guy she was with, she felt nothing for. Sakura was beginning to doubt love existed at all. Ino pulled her jacket on, walking towards the door "Aw come on you said you weren't going to leave me on my own." Sakura said a frightened look in her eye. Ino sighed "Well what's he doing now?" Ino asked. Sakura looked through the telescope "He's in the kitchen... Cooking." Sakura replied. Itachi gazed back at her "Sakura" the voice whispered. Sakura stared at him transfixed, unable to pull away. "It's like he's in my head." Sakura said her voice barely above a whisper. Ino looked at her weirdly "Um, maybe it is inside your head. I mean hello werewolves?" Ino said. Sakura gaped at her "I thought you believed me?" Sakura asked, hurt evident in her voice. Ino shrugged apologetically, but Sakura's gaze moved to Itachi who was now outside mounting his bike.

"Look now he's going hunting!" Sakura said frantically. Ino rolled her eyes "Well at least he's gone. And so am I." Ino said as she walked out of the door. Sakura turned and walked after her "Ino come on. Please? Don't go. Come on I'm scared." Sakura said desperately. Ino looked at her sympathetically. "What if he comes back with another victim or something?" Sakura baited. Ino put her hand on her hip "Call 999" Ino said bitchily, and then walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of the chapter I hope you enjoyed it! Please dont forget to review! Love you all xxxx<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I'm back with a new chapter and once again i'm going to write everyone a paragraph or sentence :) xxx**

**Korcutt13**

Thankyou for reviewing and for being just generally an Itasaku fan :) and Itachi does have a lot in store for Sakura ;) xxx

**Wickedlovely**

Thankyou for reading this fic and putting up with it the whole way through then reviewing :) And yeah Itachi is getting really sexually frustrated ;D xxx

**AkatsukiAgent9**

Thankyou for saying that the sex dream was good, I was really nervous about it because it was my first lemon. So thankyou. And yeah doesn't she play Elena on the Vampire Diaries lol and her look alike katherine :) I dunno maybe she has a twin or something XD. Anyway thankyou for reviewing :) xxx

**Zoey567**

Thankyou for saying this stroy is awesome and I'm glad you love it. Dont worry about me updating I'v just left school, so I have nothing to do, so i'll be updating a lot :) xxx

**Crimson-girl**

Thankyou for saying that you love it and it really made me happy when you said that out of most the fics you read that this one was number one. You have no idea how much that meant to me so thanks :) xxx

**Mudheart**

Thanks for your review, I'm glad to see that I'm satisying you with Itasaku goodness XD And the dream was present time, basically just after he murdered that woman. Lovely right? :) xxx

**netta**

Guilty as charged ;) yeah that chapter was a teaser and a hint as to what is to come. Lol thankyou for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) xxx

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**

Thankyou for saying that the lemon was good, as I said before I was really nervous about that. And yeah your right Sakura would most defiitley punch him for saying that, but just to clarify it's not offensive in Itachi's and other werewolves eyes. They are like wolves and dogs, so the males the dominant one's and the females are their bitches. And no problem about replying to you reviews. I like writing responses and I enjoy our little banters on how hot and smexy Itachi is ;) and I totally agree guys are really immature! No offense to guys who are reading this or who arn't immature. xxx

**Hotoki-chan124**

I get excited when I read your reviews because they always make me laugh. Lol get him fixed XD I can totally see that happening. Anyway thankyou for reviewing :) xxx

**The True Not Important**

Thankyou for saying it's great and no problem :) I really enjoy writing this story. Thanks for reviewing :) xxx

**Yuuki-Hime 2097**

Thankyou for reviewing. That's exactly want I want to hear :) xxx

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**

Lol your right I guess it was like twighlight. But just to warn you Itachi is no Edward Cullen! And as for your questions, they will be revealed in this chapter :) xxx

**The True Not Important**

Hello again :) It's no problem for me to update, as I said before I have loads of free time and I really enjoy writng this story :) And well I don't really know why I made Ino so bitchy, but I guess you'll kinda see in this chapter. So thankyou for updating :) xxx

**SilverEyeShinobi**

Thankyou so much for pointing out the mistake in my summary. I had no idea. I usually spell check my work as best I can. But I didnt do that with the summary. So I'll fix that. As for the name of the town, I was watching Gilmore Girls while I was writing it. And the two main characters live in a small town called Stars Hollow and I really like that name but I didnt want to copy it. So I tweaked it a bit and came up with Creaky Hollow, which I guess sounds kinda creepy. Thanks for pointing out the paragraphing too, I guess I dont do that because I think it looks more quantitive lol XD but yeah hopefully I'v done it right in this chapter and thanks for reviewing twice and I'm always welcome to crticism :) xxx

**Mudheart**

Thanks for saying it was a good chapter and I hope you enjoy this one :) xxx

**Warning this scene contains character death's!**

* * *

><p>Sakura paced her room restlessly after Ino left. Biting her lip she glanced at the house, then grabbed her jacket that was hanging from her door. Sakura walked down the stairs quietly and tensed when she saw Naruto's blonde hair sticking out from behind the sofa. As quietly as she could Sakura snuck past the living room and silently opened the front door after pulling her trainers on.<p>

Once she was outside, Sakura glanced around her; searching for anyone watching her. Once she was satisfied there wasn't, she walked hesitantly round the side of Itachi's house. Once there she found just what she was looking for; a little window big enough for her to squeeze through that led to the basement. With one last glance over her shoulder, Sakura pried the window open, but recoiled quickly with fright as Itachi's dog barked savagely at her from behind the garden fence.

After regaining her breath, Sakura quickly climbed through the window. The dog growled menacingly, and then ran off. Sakura landed with a thud into the dingy basement. Pulling out her torch from her back pocket, Sakura switched it on and peered at her surroundings. There was nothing of importance, just loads of junk and old broken furniture. But the large freezer in the corner peaked her interest. It was huge; big enough to fit a body in it and it was suspiciously padlocked with heavy chunky chains coiled around it. Sakura tugged at the bindings, but the freezer was locked tight and secure.

Groaning in frustration Sakura gave up. Jumping, her senses became fully alert when she heard the dogs barking again. Sakura debated on whether to turn back and climb out of the window to safety, but she knew she couldn't leave until she found something, or at least warned Itachi's next victim somehow. With her decision made, Sakura frantically ran up the stairs of the basement that led to the kitchen.

She looked around first making sure the dog wasn't in the kitchen, and then curiously looked into the pot that Itachi was cooking in before. Sakura pulled back in shock, at the eyeball that stared helplessly at her. Then the dog started scratching at the back door that led into the kitchen, and Sakura could hear the familiar daunting sound of Itachi's motorbike. Panicking Sakura grabbed a paintbrush that lay abandoned on the kitchen table and dipped it in the red paint that lay next to it. She then began frantically writing on the wall above the doorway of the kitchen.

Abruptly the door of the kitchen slammed open. The dog had broken through! Sakura dropped the paintbrush and sprinted into the basement; Itachi's dog hot on her heels, but Sakura slammed the basement door in its face.

* * *

><p>Itachi had pulled into his drive, with his next meal on the back of his bike; when he heard his dog frantically barking. Narrowing his eye's he pulled the woman into the house. Itachi stalked through the corridor predatorily, he looked down at his dog that was still barking and growling. "What is it boy?" he asked darkly. The dog barked once, and then Itachi nodded "Go." He said simply and watched as the dog sprinted down into the basement.<p>

As Sakura got to the window; she panicked as it wasn't opening; she pulled and tugged, but it was jammed. Her panic increased when Itachi's dog came running down the stairs. With one last shove the window opened and Sakura hauled herself through. But something was pulling her back. Looking down Sakura saw that the dog had hold of the bottom of her jeans and was tugging them threateningly. Sakura pulled a few times, but the dog was stronger. Out of instinct she kicked the dog in the face; causing him to release her and flung herself out of the window.

Itachi turned to his prey and saw that her breathing and heartbeat had increased rapidly. She looked at him frightfully and pulled away when he approached her. "Where are you going?" he demanded confusedly. He hadn't even started to scare her yet.

The woman began backing up to the door "Please don't touch me. Stay away from me! Don't come any closer. I'll scream!" she babbled. Itachi took one step closer and the woman shrieked hysterically.

Sakura ran into her bedroom breathing heavily. But it wasn't over yet. She walked over to her telescope and peered out of it, and was relieved to see the woman running out of Itachi's house and down the street.

Itachi stormed into his house, tempted to run after the woman and rip her to shreds. But he knew he couldn't; there were too many people around. Itachi's eye's turned red with fury, when he noticed the red writing on the wall that read 'Run. He will kill you.' He growled in fury and tipped his kitchen table over in rage. The only thought running through his head was that Sakura was going to pay for this.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat curled up in her bed, trying to distract herself with the TV. But it wasn't working. How could she have been so stupid! He was probably going to kill her now! Sakura hugged herself tightly and jumped at the sound of a dog barking in the distance. She rubbed her arms soothingly. This seemed to calm her until she heard that all too familiar whisper "Sakura" it beckoned.<p>

As if in a trance Sakura walked up to the window. Looking out Sakura saw Itachi's overwhelming presence standing outside discouragingly, clad in his leather jacket. He glared up at her angrily. Sakura felt her heart clench. He knew it was her.

Sakura watched in awe, as a girl that looked exactly like her; was her, grinded into Itachi, weaving her fingers through his silky raven tresses. Itachi's hands wandered over her body and down her thighs as he whispered unheard words into her ear. The other Sakura turned in his embrace and kissed him passionately. The real Sakura pulled away from the window, backing up slowly. "Sakura" the voice whispered, much closer than it was before. Sakura spun around and came face to face with a shirtless Itachi. Gulping Sakura stepped out of his reach, Only for Itachi to corner her against the wall. He leaned in torturously slow, until his lips where lightly touching hers. Then he pulled away suddenly and his face began to contort, then his body. Until he was a giant wolf snarling at her. Then like a true predator; he pounced.

Sakura woke up screaming, sweat dripping from her brow. She lay there panting for a while, and even ran her hands across her body to check that everything was there. Sakura sighed in relief that it was just a dream, and then remembered that Itachi really was a werewolf. Sakura curled into a ball and began rocking back and forth.

Itachi smirked; satisfied at Sakura's frightened form on her bed. Her mind was so fun to influence. With that Itachi turned on his heel and disappeared into the woods near his home and shifted into his wolf form.

* * *

><p>Ino moaned as Shikamaru sucked on her neck, forming a hickie, in her car that was parked in the middle of nowhere. His lips then trailed up to her mouth where he kissed her frantically. Ino pushed him away "I think I hear something." She said, looking out of the window of her car.<p>

Shikamaru sighed, running his hand through his hair "It's probably just an animal." He drawled, going back to sucking Ino's face off.

Ino pushed him away again. "What if it's the police? I could get a ticket." Ino said, slightly panicking. All Sakura's talk about werewolves had made her anxious. Sakura was the most rational person she knew. It was not like her to rant about her new neighbour being a werewolf.

"A ticket. Are you kidding? Look if you didn't want to have sex with me, you could have just said. Not build me up and shoot me down with some lame excuse." Shikamaru said annoyed, as he stepped out of the car and slammed the door behind him. Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed. 'Woman are so troublesome. I wonder what Temari's doing right now?' he thought. Just as he was thinking this he heard an ominous growl. His head snapped round, searching for the source of the growl, but he couldn't see anything, the whole place was covered in thick layers of fog.

"Ino!" he shouted, looking for the car.

"Ino! This isn't funny! Where are you?" he called frantically. Shikamaru stiffened when he felt an ill-omened presence behind him. Turning around slowly, he was met with piercing red eyes that gazed at him hungrily. His screams rang out into the night as Itachi ripped him to pieces.

Ino sat alone and frightened in the car. This strange fog that had come out of nowhere had enveloped the car completely. She couldn't see a thing. Hesitantly, Ino stepped out of the car. "Shikamaru." She whispered, but she received no response.

Suddenly an ear splitting scream, sounded in her ears. Ino's baby blue eyes searched through the fog frantically "Shikamaru!" she shrieked. Tears streaked her cheeks as she heard a frightening growl. Taking off her heels, Ino turned and ran. Only to have the thing pounce on her and sink its razor sharp teeth into her side. Ino screamed manically, only to be silenced when Itachi bit into her neck. Pulling away as Itachi didn't want to mutilate the body, Itachi stalked off into the night, a sadistic grin on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was the end of the chapter! Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review :) xxx<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guy's sorry I havn't updated as soon as I would of liked, but I'v been really ill these past couple of days. And I didn't want to update because of the risk that I would spew all over my computer. I did write all you guys that reviewed a paragraph each, but my internet turned off and I lost everything I had wrote, and I'm just about to have tea so I'm going to post this now and I'll write everyone a paragraph on the next update. I apologise for that. Anyway on with the chapter :) xxx**

* * *

><p>Sakura cooked a breakfast of scrambled eggs solemnly. She was confused as to what to do about the whole Itachi situation. Sakura thought, that after the stunt she pulled, that he was going to kill her. But after that dream, Sakura wasn't so sure anymore. Perhaps he was just toying with her. Then when he got bored he would kill and eat her. Sakura shivered at that thought.<p>

Setting two plates of scrambled egg on the table, Sakura regarded Naruto silently as he scoffed them down greedily. "Pig." She muttered. Naruto took no notice and still continued to shovel the eggs into his mouth.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Sakura asked sarcastically, as Naruto finished the last of his breakfast.

Naruto grinned at her "I'm going over to Itachi's." He answered, not realising that Sakura was joking. Sakura stiffened and grabbed his arm as he got up from the table.

"I don't want you going over there." Sakura ordered.

Naruto scowled at her. "You're not the boss of me!" he said angrily as he stormed out of the kitchen.

"Uh yes I am. Mum's not here, so that makes me the boss!" Sakura shouted after him as she grabbed him by the shoulders before he could reach the door. "So you're going to stay here and away from him." Sakura said, as she gripped him harder when he began to struggle.

"Ow! You're hurting me! Let me go!" Naruto shouted, as he easily pried Sakura's small hands off his shoulders.

Sakura pulled back and watched guilty as Naruto rubbed his sore shoulders. "I'm sorry." She whispered. But Naruto just glared at her as he opened the door.

Naruto frowned as he almost walked into the two policemen that stood at the door. He turned back to Sakura "You're highness! The police are here." Naruto said snidely, as he pushed past them and walked off.

"Sakura Haruno?" The shorter of the two policemen asked. Sakura nodded in affirmation. "We'd like to speak with you. Is your mother home?" he asked politely.

Sakura shook her head "Her and my step dad are on holiday for a week." Sakura stated.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked the police officer curiously. The two policemen regarded her silently for a few moments, searching her face for any give away.

Finally the shorter policeman answered in a professional tone "Hairi and Inoichi Yamanaka said that their daughter was here last night. "The police men watched her reaction carefully.

"Ino?" Sakura asked surprised. Millions of question's zooming around her head. The answers to them, she knew would not be pleasant.

"Why what's happened?" Sakura asked. Panic evident in her voice.

The policeman looked at her dubiously, but didn't answer her question. "Do you mind if we look around?" the policeman asked, but he obviously wasn't taking no for an answer. Sakura nodded numbly and stepped aside and let them through.

The two police men tread carefully through her room. One of them, picking up a discarded DVD box; the film was about werewolves and peered at it curiously. He placed it back where he had found it and noticed a whole pile of DVD's about werewolves.

Sakura sat nervously on her bed, watching the two police men search her room as she chewed on her bottom lip. Making her jump slightly was the police man who had talked to her earlier; the only one that had talked. "Are you into horror movies Sakura." He said, with a hard clipped tone in his voice, as he held up one of the DVD's.

"Uh...That's for a school project." Sakura lied. Meanwhile the other policeman, who hadn't spoke, had noticed the telescope that pointed suspiciously at the house of her next door neighbour.

"What's going on with Ino? Is she in some kind of trouble?" Sakura asked impatiently, desperate to know what the hell was going on.

"We hope not." Stated the policeman who hadn't spoken. His voice was a lot deeper and more frightening than the other policeman Sakura thought.

"When did she leave?" Interrogated the policeman, as he fiddled with her telescope.

"Uh. 10... I guess... She went to go pick up Shikamaru. He's her boyfriend." Sakura explained.

"Yes we know. We spoke to his parents." The policeman said who had picked up her DVD'S.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed "Why? Please what's going on?" she asked, now getting seriously impatient.

The policeman leaned back calmly in Sakura's computer chair "I'm afraid they have both been missing since last night. Ino's car was found this morning. Abandoned in the woods. We also found traces of blood on her car. No sign of the kids." He said gently in his professional tone.

Sakura stumbled a bit then sank onto her bed "Oh god." She whimpered as she clamped her hand over her mouth, tears threatening to spill. Sakura nodded "She's dead isn't she?" Sakura asked shakily but she already knew the answer, and he was probably sitting smugly next door.

The police man looked at her pitifully, but still watched her reactions suspiciously; she was still a suspect. "Right now we don't know for sure. But we need to find out what happened and hope for the best. So you need to be honest." He stated.

Sakura shook her head "I've told you everything I know." She said unsteadily.

The other policeman turned away from her telescope and stared straight into her eyes "Tell us about Itachi Uchiha." He asked randomly, but completely seriously.

Sakura bit her lip, pondering on what she should tell him. There was no way he would believe her if she said he was a werewolf; she would end up in the loony bin. "He's my neighbour. What about him?" Sakura said unevenly.

The police man sitting in her chair could tell something was definitely wrong "Did you make an anomalous tip about him?" he asked.

Sakura twiddled her thumbs "You know about that?" Sakura asked confused. The police men just stared at her intently.

"She called. We... We both did." Sakura stuttered, her gaze in her lap.

"What have you got against your neighbour?" the policeman at her telescope interrogated.

Sakura shook her head then looked at her lap again. Then confidence suddenly flooded through her and she met the scary policeman's gaze "He's a..." she paused for a minute rethinking her answer then said "He's just really strange okay? And besides I think I saw him with that girl... you know with the um... The missing prostitute" Sakura said unsteadily, but her voice was laced with confidence.

The taller of the policeman raised his eyebrows, but the shorter one intervened "We ran a check and Mr Uchiha has a clean record"

Sakura shook her head, disbelieving what she was hearing "Okay. So maybe he just hasn't been caught before. And I saw the police 'check' on him last night. They just drove by. Didn't even check, didn't even talk to him and they didn't even look into the house." Sakura ranted starting to get annoyed.

The taller police man gestured to the telescope "Do you look into his house Sakura?" he asked blatantly.

"What should we look for Sakura?" the other policeman asked.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at them both "A freezer. He has a huge padlocked freezer in the cellar." Sakura said confidently.

"Can you see that from here?" the tall policeman said dubiously.

"What's in the freezer Sakura?" The other policeman interrupted.

Sakura shook her head "I don't know. It could be anything" She replied.

The two policemen exchanged a look and the short one stood up "Okay then let's go take a look." He said. Sakura stood up shakily and followed him hesitantly into the street and to Itachi's front porch. The short policeman knocked on the door and waited patiently. Itachi opened the door and regarded the policemen calmly.

The short policeman pulled out his police badge and showed it to Itachi. "Itachi Uchiha. I'm detective Iruka and this is detective Ibiki. We'd like to come in." Detective Iruka said professionally.

Itachi nodded, completely unfazed by the presence of the police. "Yeah sure come on in. Excuse the mess." He said politely as he stepped out of the way.

Itachi smirked at Sakura "Hi Sakura." He greeted politely, but to Sakura he was mocking her. Glaring at him Sakura stormed past him and into the kitchen. Sakura frowned when she saw that he had painted over her message. Scowling Sakura walked over to the pot, lifting the lid only to find that it was empty.

Breaking the silence between the three men as they watched Sakura. Itachi offered them some coffee. "No where fine thanks." Iruka replied, gazing down at the dog that sat silently watching him. He bent down to stroke it but it snapped its teeth at him and began to bark.

"German Sheppard?" Iruka asked, as he pulled away from the aggressive dog.

"Yeah and he's part wolf." Itachi replied as he patted the dog on the head. It groaned slightly, and then regained its calm position.

"You know it's funny you guys have come by. I had a break in last night. Nothing taken, just some vandalism. Probably kids." Itachi said as he walked into the kitchen, making Sakura jump and slam the lid clumsily back on the pot. The policemen nodded, taking in this new information. Something fishy was definitely going on.

Sakura turned to face Itachi and met his intense gaze fearlessly "Where's Naruto? I want to see him" she demanded.

"He's in the basement." Itachi stated, as he gestured his hand to the basement door. Sakura nodded stiffly, not expecting him to tell her. She walked awkwardly past him and the two policemen and made her way down into the basement.

As Sakura walked into the basement she looked around cautiously, just encase Itachi sent his dog in after her again. She paused in front of the freezer and noticed the padlock and all of the chains had been removed. Sakura grabbed the lid and yanked it open with ease; to find it empty. "Hey Sakura. Where's Itachi?" Naruto asked, out of nowhere.

Sakura pulled away from the freezer gasping in fright. "I told you to stay away from him." Sakura shouted, worry evident in her voice.

Footsteps began coming down the stairs, then Itachi, Iruka and Ibiki came into view. "You see this." Sakura said as she gestured to the freezer "This used to be padlocked. He must have been hiding something in there." Sakura said desperately, as the police looked at her disbelievingly.

"How do you know that Sakura?" Came Itachi's voice from the other side of the room as he leant against the banister. Iruka walked over to the fridge and opened it; finding it empty.

Sakura walked slowly up to Itachi "Because I know. I know what you are." Sakura said confidently. Now only an arm's length away from Itachi.

Itachi chuckled "And what would that be Sakura? What am I?" Itachi asked huskily, watching Sakura in amusement.

Sakura smiled slyly at him "You're a werewolf." She stated. Iruka and Ibiki raised their eyebrows at her and Itachi just smirked at her; chuckling slightly.

"A werewolf?" Itachi questioned, raising a dark brow at her.

Sakura turned to the other three people in the room "No seriously! Look at his hands! Look at his hands!" Sakura said, as she frantically grabbed one of Itachi's hands, turning his palm upwards "His palms..." she trailed off as she saw that they were as smooth as a newborn babies; no hair on them at all.

Itachi laughed at her "Do you mean like in one of those old franchise movies! Beware of the full moon." He said jokingly as he pulled a scary face. Naruto laughed at Itachi's impression.

Sakura was unfazed by his taunting or the policemen's disbelief. "No, because you don't need a full moon, because you're a pureblood. You can turn at will. You killed that sex offender, the prostitute and I know you killed Ino, Shikamaru and who knows how many others. You hunt them down, just to feed on their flesh. And he tried to kill that girl yesterday, but she got away." Sakura stated confidently.

Itachi shook his head "I've been busy." He stated sarcastically.

Sakura shook her head, realising that no one was believing her "Okay, I know it sound's completely crazy. I realize that. But I didn't believe it at first either, but I thought it was a dream too. But it's not it's true I swear!" Sakura said.

Itachi sighed "Look I admit to having a wild side. But uh not that wild." He said grinning at Sakura. "Look feel free to search my house anyway." Itachi offered Iruka and Ibiki.

Iruka shook his head "That won't be necessary. Naruto you better go home with your sister." He said.

"That's not fair! She's the one who's crazy not me!" Naruto protested.

Sakura scowled "I'm not crazy. He's a monster." Sakura said, looking pleadingly at Iruka. But he just shook his head and walked out of the basement.

"Don't be too hard on her. You know kids these days." Itachi said.

Iruka nodded "Yeah. I blame 'Twighlight' brought out all this vampire and werewolf nonsense. Ibiki nodded his head in agreement, and then they both walked out of the basement.

Itachi watched them disappear, and then grinned darkly at Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed that and don't forget to review :) xxx<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guy's this is just a short cha[ter but it's not a filler. It's kinda important that you read this chapter. And I'd like to apologise again, because my internet has gone dodgy and it keeps turning on and off, so I wont be able to write ppl paragraphs until it's sorted out, otherwise it's jus gonns wipe it all off and I'll get frustrated. xxxx**

* * *

><p>Sakura stormed out of the house, watching desperately as the police pulled away in their car. Naruto glared at her, but before she could reach out to him, he had run into their house. Sakura stared sadly after him. Itachi watched Sakura thoughtfully as he leant against the doorframe. He certainly hadn't anticipated that.<p>

Sakura looked over her shoulder and glared hatefully at Itachi, then walked hurriedly into her house. Itachi sighed exasperatedly, watching her back as she walked into the house. Walking back into his house Itachi slammed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The full moon was shrouded by thick dark clouds and the wind slammed into the house angrily. Sakura sat on her bed, surrounded by the DVD's about werewolves as she replayed the scene where the man turned into a grotesque wolf. The house phone ringing, withdrew her from her intense gaze at the screen. Sighing Sakura picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"<p>

"Hi honey. How are you?" asked her mother's voice.

For the first time that day, Sakura broke down into tears.

"Sakura? Sakura? What's wrong?" Tsunade asked concerned.

Sakura inhaled a deep breath and composed herself "It's Ino and Shikamaru. They went out last night and they never came back. The police found Ino's car abandoned in the middle of nowhere, with some blood on it. The police can't find them anywhere. There dead aren't they? Oh god, Ino's dead." Sakura gasped out, bursting into tears again.

"Oh my god! Calm down Sakura. It's going to be okay. You know what Ino's like. Remember that time she went clubbing and didn't come back for two days? She's probably just done something stupid like that again." Tsunade reassured her.

"Look if you want, me and you're father can come home early?" Tsunade asked worriedly.

"No I'll be fine, you enjoy your holiday. You're probably right; she's just run off with Shikamaru somewhere." Sakura said, whishing deep down that her mum would come home. But Sakura knew now that she was alone in all of this. No one believed her and no one would.

Suddenly, Sakura could hear heavy breathing on the phone, and then Naruto shouted into the receiver "Mum you have to come home! Sakura's gone crazy! She said that Itachi was a were..." Sakura found him in his room and snatched the phone from his hands, before he could continue.

"Naruto? What on earth is going on?" Tsunade shouted.

"Nothing Naruto's just being an idiot as per usual." Sakura lied glaring at Naruto as he childishly stuck his tongue out at her.

"Okay. Well if you're sure you'll be alright." Tsunade said.

"Yeah we'll be fine. You have fun. Night." Sakura said, feeling a hole form in her stomach when Tsunade said goodnight back and hung up. "Don't you dare tell mum!" Sakura ordered Naruto, who just rolled his eyes. Abruptly a knocking on the door made Sakura jump in fright. She gave one last warning look at Naruto then hurried down the stairs and opened the front door.

Lee grinned at her "You're pizza's here!" he said overly enthusiastically.

"Alright!" Naruto bellowed as he rushed down the stairs, snatching the pizza box from Rock Lee.

"Hey Lee you gotta save me from her." Naruto ranted only to be shoved out of the way by Sakura.

"How much do I owe you?" Sakura asked as she reached into the back pocket of her jeans grabbing some notes.

"That'll be £6.50 my beautiful blossom of spring." Lee bellowed.

Sakura stared at him as if he'd grown a second head "Yeah... here you go." She said as she handed him a ten pound note.

Lee gave her the change than attempted conversation "Hey, so I heard you're friend went missing."

Lee almost slapped himself when he Sakura replied emotionlessly "She's dead." Then Sakura turned on her heel and ran back into her room.

"She's lost her mind." Naruto said, as he watched her run up the stairs.

"She's beautiful." Lee replied as he stared at her behind appreciatively.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the house next door. Itachi sat silently at the dining table eating the soup he had made. He paused when he saw something shiny in his bowl. Dipping his hand in he pulled out a silver chain with an odd chunky looking ring on the end of it. Raising his eyebrow, he figured it must have been off that blonde girl. Standing up he walked over to a large tin on the counter and opened it, revealing tons of jewellery that he had stored off his previous victims. He placed the chain inside with the rest of the jewellery then clasped it shut, and went back to eating his 'soup'.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura sat on her bed watching another werewolf movie learning everything she could, when a knock sounded on her door. "Go away Naruto! I'm busy!" she shouted at the door.<p>

But it opened revealing Rock Lee "Uh It's not Naruto it's me Rock Lee." Lee said grinning from ear to ear.

Sakura rose an eyebrow at him "Shouldn't you be delivering pizzas or something?" Sakura asked.

Lee stepped further into her room "Actually that was my last run. So... Naruto kind of told me about that whole werewolf thing." Lee explained.

Sakura shook her head "Yeah well don't believe him, because he's a big liar." Sakura said.

"Hey, there's a lot of weird stuff out there. No really I mean my friend Ten Ten she's a witch and um my uncle he's big foot... so uh... I mean this thing kinda happens in my family all the time and if you need any help at all..." Lee said desperate for Sakura to acknowledge him and go out with him.

"So you're not just saying that because you have the hots for me?" Sakura asked, but she was somewhat amused at what Lee had said and happy that someone may actually believe her. Or not.

"Uh...um... Yeah but um I'm also just really open minded..." Lee rambled. Sakura stared at him intently and nodded. It would be good for Lee to help her. Although he was really strange he was a master of all types of martial arts. That would come in handy. Maybe. It was better than no protection at all. Itachi would definitely come after her now she knew his secret and told the police. Even if they didn't believe her.

Breaking the silence Lee asked "So do you really think this guy's a werewolf?"

Sakura nodded "Oh I know that he's a werewolf and he knows that I know. So that pretty much leaves me screwed." Sakura said, completely unaware that Itachi was listening in to their conversation with his advanced hearing.

Lee nodded in understanding. "Hey when you said that you wanted to help me, did you mean it?" Sakura asked.

Lee nodded "Of course! I would do anything to protect my beautiful cherry blossom."

Sakura sweat dropped at his enthusiastic an over exaggerated reply. "Do you have a car?" Sakura asked.

Lee nodded "Yeah it's my foster dad Gai's car. Why?"

Sakura smirked at him "I need to go shopping. First thing tomorrow." Lee nodded in agreement.

Itachi paced up and down in his room angrily. How dare that foolish boy call Sakura his! Oh he was going to pay dearly Itachi thought furiously, his eyes flashing red.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoyed that and I'm gonna save and update now, before my internet decides to be a bitch. xxx<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guy's my internets fixed :) yay! So I wrote this chapter as soon as the internet was up again and I hope you enjoy :) xxx**

**no-name**

I love you're name by the way :) and yeah I highly doubt the police would beleive anyone who says their neighbour is a werewolf. And Itachi definitley enjoys playing with her lol. And thanks I do feel a whole lot better. But now all my family's got the bug lol. I totally agree a jelouse Itachi is really hot. So I made him extra jelouse in this chappie just to make it up to you about not updating sooner. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) xxx

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**

Just to confirm Ino and Shikamau are dead. I know it hurts me to, but it had to be done. And I apologize if I din't make Ino's death clear enough. Itachi bit her on the neck, so basically his teeth went all the way through. SO her head was severed. I think that pretty much means she's dead lol. And you're certainly right Itachi is not very happy with him :) thanks for reviewng and I hope you enjoy this chapter xxx

**littlesnowfarie2005**

Thanks for reviewing and saying you loved it. And this is based of the movie called never cry werewolf but yeah I am going in a totally different direction to the film. Hope you like this chapter :) xxx

**The True Not Important**

Thanks for reviewing and yeah things are really starting to heat up ;). And Ino is dead he bit her on the neck so his teeth wnet straight through sevring her head from her body. Sorry I didnt make that clearer. Thanks for saying that you loved the last to chapters and I hope you enjoy this one as it has some Itasaku action ;) xxx

**The Image Keeper**

Thanks for reviewing and saying you loved it :) xxx

**Hotoki-chan124**

I know it is unfair that they dont beleive her. Bless her little cotton socks. And lol I always love reading your reviews you make me laugh XD I think I'm gonna steal that spraying with a water bottle idea in case he gets to frisky lol. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx

**2tall2btrue**

Thanks for reviewing and saying you loved it and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) xxx

**SilverEyeShinobi**

Thanks for saying that my chapter keep getting better as I would hate to go downhill. And yeah I blame twighlight for my obsession with the supernatural. I know I know I killed of Shikamaru I loved him too but it had to be done sorry :( As for Lee I'm not giving anything away you'll have to read the chapter and see. And I dont think I'm going to have Neji in this story, I dont know where to fit him in. Anyway thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxx

**Failing Wings**

I know the police dont beleive her bless her. And thanks I feel a whole lot better :) Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) xxx

**AkatsukiAgent9**

I am changing the plot, you just have to be patient and wait and see. And Ino is definitley dead, sorry again if I didnt make that clear enough. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) xxx

**Lazie Bunny**

Thanks for saying that you love this story and it shouldnt be too long now ;) Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**DarkBlueLynx**

Lol thanks for commenting about the sex dream I was really unsure about that. So your comment was really reasurring. And if you think that was sexy, just wait until the real thing ;) Thanks for reviewing and keep on reading :) xxx

**XxKhmerGurl209xX**

I know Naruto is really annoying in this story, but I guess that's due to my own experience with little brothers lol. I have two and there twins which makes it a whole lot worse lol XD Thanks for saying you loved it and for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) xxx

**Mudheart**

Yeah Lee is in trouble. And I do feel sorry for Sakura that no one beleives her but oh well. And thanks I feel a whole lot better. Thanks fore reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxx

**Crimson Siege**

I nearly had a heart attack when you said you wernt into Uchiha and Sakura pairings :0. But I was also glad to hear that you are really enjoying my story so far. I understand Sasuke cause he's a complete ass. A sexy one but still an ass. But Itachi? Come on! Anyway rant over, hopefully I can convert you ;) Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxx

* * *

><p>The next day Lee picked Sakura up from her house and they drove to a hunting shop. Upon arriving Sakura scrunched up her nose; there where tons of dead stuffed animals lining the walls of the shop and there where hunting guns everywhere. Sakura wandered up and down the aisles, browsing through all of the guns, but not finding one to her taste. Lee trailed happily behind her like a puppy dog. He had convinced himself that this was a date and he was teaming with happiness.<p>

Outside the shop a mysterious looking man stood, clutching the lead attached to his abnormally large German Sheppard tightly. He stood there for a few minutes, narrowing his eyes; he knew exactly why Sakura was here. She was trying to kill him. But Itachi wasn't worried about this at all, he was rather amused and his admiration for her only grew. She would make a fine werewolf; he thought then stalked slowly into the shop.

"Hey Sakura look what I've found!" Lee bellowed from the other side of the shop. Sakura looked up curiously from the gun she was looking at and walked hurriedly over to Lee.

He gestured to some key rings in the shape of a large bullet, on the counter next to the till. "Sterling silver." He confirmed.

"Kills werewolves' right?" Lee asked. Sakura nodded and grabbed a few, but stopped when something caught her eye. It was a cross bow. Sakura smiled in triumph; that would be much better than a gun; since she was only seventeen she wouldn't be able to purchase a gun. But there was no law saying she couldn't buy a crossbow.

A familiar savage bark stopped her just when she was going to ask the shop assistant to take a closer look at the crossbow. Turning around Sakura saw Itachi grinning menacingly at her. He then bent down and unleashed his dog. "Go get my competition." he murmured into its ear and the dog shot off like a bullet after Lee.

"Run!" Sakura screamed at Lee. Lee did as he was told and ran in the opposite direction to Sakura, the dog hot on his heels. Lee had no idea where he was going to run to, when he caught eye of the open staff room door. He dived inside and slammed the door just in time. Lee sighed and drooped his shoulders. "Keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't leave the shop." A voice commanded.

Lee spun around and came face to face with Itachi. His heart hammered in his chest. 'How the hell did he get in here?' Lee thought to himself. Itachi walked predatorily towards him, until Lee's back hit the door. Lee grasped the door handle and tried to wrench the door open but it didn't budge. "Need these." Itachi hissed, dangling the keys mockingly in his hand.

Lee began to shake in fear, but mustered all of his strength and courage and took a defensive stance. But Itachi just laughed at him "Do you seriously think you can beat me boy? I'm hundreds of years old and have mastered every martial art there is. I'll teach you not to claim another man's female." Itachi said menacingly.

Lee's eyes widened "Another man's female?" he questioned confusedly.

Itachi grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the door "Sakura is mine." He hissed into Lee's ear. Then threw him into the other side of the room. Lee hit the floor with a loud thud. Clutching his head Lee tried to stand up, but watched in awe as Itachi began to take off his clothes then morphed into a huge sleek black wolf with deadly red eyes and sharp razor teeth. Itachi paced the room slowly for a while, drinking in Lee's fear. Then with no warning at all he pounced on Lee.

* * *

><p>Sakura searched the room frantically. She had seen Lee run to safety into the staff room, but she had completely lost sight of Itachi. The occupants in the shop looked at the dog with fright; it had just suddenly run viciously after that boy. One brave shopper walked toward it slowly, holding out his hand in a friendly manner. "Good boy." He cooed. But the dog took one look at him and bit his hand off. The man screamed in pain clutching the stump where his hand used to be.<p>

People in the shop began screaming and running for the exits. One of the security guards took his gun from his holster and shot the dog just as it was about to pounce on another person. The dog dropped down dead on the floor. Sakura sighed in relief and everyone applauded the security guard.

Then suddenly the dog groaned and lifted itself off of the floor. It snarled at the security guard, and then began to shed its skin. Sakura looked on in horror as all of the fur and muscle was shed off its body until nothing was left but bones. Its teeth had grown a lot longer; they reminded Sakura of a sabre tooth tiger. And spikes protruded from its back. Dozens of men who hadn't already fled the scene grabbed nearby guns and loaded them, shooting desperately at the demon dog from hell. But they had no effect. Thinking on her feet, Sakura grabbed a nearby shot gun and loaded it with the silver bullet key rings.

Sakura ran into the demon dog's sight and took aim. The demon dog roared at her; but was silenced when the silver bullet key rings, penetrated its bony body. As if the silver was some type of acid the demon dog's body began to corrode and melt until it was nothing but a pile of mush.

Lee screamed in pain as Itachi bit into his leg. Itachi wanted to draw this out slowly and painfully. But just as he was about to take another bite, all connection to his demon dog was severed. He howled at the loss, knowing it was dead and morphed back to his human form. He yanked on his clothes hurriedly and unlocked the door, not sparing Lee a second glance.

He stared angrily at the pile of mush that used to be his demon dog, and saw Sakura standing over it triumphantly. Itachi clenched his jaw. It seemed that he had seriously underestimated her.

When Sakura was sure the pile of mush wasn't going to regenerate back into that thing she looked around and searched for Itachi. He stood angrily by the staff room door menacingly, looking pissed as hell. Her gaze then wavered to the room behind him and saw Lee curled up on the floor, groaning in pain. Sakura dropped the gun and ignored everything around her. She ran past Itachi and into the staff room, kneeling beside Lee she shouted frantically "Call an ambulance!" but people had already done it due to the amount of injured people.

"Lee! Lee! Can you hear me? Are you okay? Oh my god this is all my fault! Please don't die on me." Sakura wailed.

Lee grinned at her "I'm fine he just bit me on the leg. That's all. It's not your fault. I would willingly die for you any day my beautiful cherry blossom" Lee smiled reassuringly.

Sakura flushed a deep red colour "Oh. Here I'm going to need your shirt to stop the bleeding until the ambulance gets here." Sakura said. Lee nodded and took off his shirt. Sakura tied it around his leg tightly.

Suddenly Lee shot up in panic "I'm not going to turn into a werewolf am I?" Lee asked frightened.

Sakura shook her head "No. You can only be turned by a werewolf bite on a full moon." Sakura informed him. Lee nodded, relieved at the news.

"He called you his woman." Lee stated, staring at the floor deep in thought.

"Are you his girlfriend or something?" Lee snivelled.

Sakura shook her head "No. Not at all. Why on earth would he call me his woman?" Sakura mused.

Lee shrugged "Maybe you're his mate." Lee said distastefully.

"Oh hell no!" Sakura protested.

Itachi watched jealously and enviously as Sakura tended to the irritating boys wounds. He was tempted to turn back into a wolf and kill the boy right in front of Sakura. But he knew he couldn't do that now the paramedics where here. No matter he thought, he would just have to get her later. He walked out of the shop smirking, thinking of all the different ways he could punish her.

Sakura watched sadly as Lee was taken away on a stretcher. But felt reassured that he was going to be fine. He had lost a lot of blood, but not enough so that it was serious. Sakura looked around and found Itachi nowhere to be seen. Determinedly she grabbed the cross bow, left the shop and headed home. Itachi was going down for this.

* * *

><p>Itachi sat in his bedroom listening in to everything that Sakura was doing. She was currently talking to her mum on the phone. <em>"How are you feeling?" <em>Sakura's mum asked.

"_Better. Are you having fun?" _Sakura asked trying to change the subject from Ino.

"_Oh where having a great time!"_ her mum exclaimed.

"_So can I speak to Naruto?" _Tsunade asked.

"_Oh he's sleeping round Kiba's tonight. He just left. I'll get him to call you tomorrow though." _Sakura said.

Itachi smirked "Perfect." He muttered.

Sakura paced her room wondering what she was going to do when someone knocked on the door. Sighing Sakura rushed down the stairs and opened the door.

Itachi leaned against the door frame smirking at her "Hello Sakura." He said darkly. Sakura gasped and tried to slam the door in his face but he easily pushed it open. Slamming the door behind him, Itachi walked predatorily up to Sakura.

"Get away from me." Sakura said shakily, stumbling backwards.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." Itachi mocked, getting closer into her personal space.

"I said back off. You monster! You killed Ino and Shikamaru and you hurt Lee!" Sakura bellowed, her back hitting the wall behind her. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Naruto's baseball bat. She grasped it in her hand and hid it subtly behind her back.

Itachi sighed, running his long slender fingers through his raven tresses. "Tread on another predators territory and you get hurt." Itachi said.

Sakura jutted out her chin defiantly, clutching the handle of the bat tighter "I am not you're territory. I'm not you're fucking female or you're mate." Sakura said angrily, swinging the bat at his head.

But Itachi caught it easily and wrenched it from her hands. "You are mine Sakura." Itachi whispered sinfully then caged her against the wall with is arms.

"Let me go!" Sakura protested.

"No. I'm never letting you go." Itachi promised her darkly, throwing the baseball bat across the room. Sakura lurched forward to get it, but Itachi's hand on her stomach pushed her back against the wall.

"Don't even think about it lover." Itachi warned Sakura menacingly.

Sakura glared at him, but Itachi just smirked as traced his index finger across her quivering bottom lip. Sakura wrenched her head away, from his grasp. "Where destined to be together Sakura. You can't fight me. You belong to me. I own you." Itachi said possessively into her ear.

"I'm not afraid of you and I'm certainly not yours! Your just another guy; big, tough, push your way around everything. But deep down you're not that tough." Sakura said defiantly. Then whispered mockingly into his ear "I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh? Really." Itachi said raising an eyebrow.

"And how do you plan on hurting me Sakura?" he questioned amused at her response to his advances.

Sakura didn't waver when he laughed at her. She kneed him as hard as she could in the groin "That good enough for you." She mocked. Itachi groaned in pain, clutching his crotch. Sakura ran as fast as she could out of the house as far away from Itachi as she could get.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And Sakura is in deep shit lol. Until next time and dont forget to review :p xxxx<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews I was going to write you all a paragraph but I'm going out in a bit and I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as I could. So i'll do that next time. Hope you enjoy :) xxxx**

* * *

><p>Naruto peddled down the street on his red bike towards Kiba's house with a grin on his face. They were planning on getting really pissed tonight. The thought of getting pissed and possibly stoned if Kiba had managed to get his hands on some drugs, urged Naruto to peddle faster. But then out of nowhere a thick veil of fog cloaked the area around Naruto and his bike in obscurity.<p>

Slowing down his pace Naruto squinted his eyes, trying to see through the fog; but he couldn't make out anything. His eyes widened when he made out a silhouette up ahead. He slammed the brakes, but he knew it was too late. Clenching his eyes tightly shut; Naruto braced himself for the impact. But it never came.

Confusedly Naruto opened his eyes slowly. Demonic red eyes with strange black patterns around the iris stared back at him menacingly. Naruto gasped and flinched backwards. The man with the red eyes who was gripping his handle bars tightly was Itachi. The only words Naruto managed to fumble out were a pathetic "Wh-wha..." before he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Sakura clutched her jacket tighter around herself; trying to conserve heat. She had no idea where she was going; as long as it was as far away from Itachi's house as she could get.<p>

Abruptly her mobile phone began to ring. Sakura fumbled to get the phone out of her jeans pocket. When she did she saw that the caller ID read Naruto. Sakura pressed the green button and answered. "Naruto?"

"Sakura." Came Itachi's velvety voice.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "Where's Naruto, you bastard!" Sakura demanded.

Itachi chuckled "I don't want you to say anything, just listen. This is the sound of a freezer closing." Itachi said, and Sakura heard the sound of a rather large freezer lid slamming.

"This is me locking it. I don't have to tell you who's inside do I?" Itachi mocked.

"Don't do this Itachi. Give me back my brother. Just give him back!" Sakura shouted.

"Tut tut. You're not really the one who should be making demands now should you lover? It's a fairly big freezer. He should have about an hour's worth of air. Maybe less. He'll suffocate before he freezes to death. You want to save him and get him back then you'll have to come over here right away and give yourself up." Itachi said, and then before she could reply he slammed the phone down.

"Itachi!" Sakura shouted into her phone, but received no reply. Groaning in frustration, Sakura ran her hand through her pink tresses and gritted her teeth. She then turn around and began sprinting towards her house.

* * *

><p>When she finally made it, Sakura gave herself no time to rest. She went straight into her room, grabbing the crossbow. She then scrounged the house, trying to find her mums silver cutlery. When she was confident she had found them all, she began hammering the silverware into shape and attached them onto the front of the arrows. When she was satisfied with her handy work, she walked cautiously towards Itachi's house.<p>

Sakura inhaled a deep breath; her crossbow poised at the ready and then took the first step on to Itachi's porch. She cursed inwardly when the step made a large groan. Sakura could faintly remember some documentary about an animal that laid twigs outside its lair, so when its prey came by and stood on them the predator was alert to their presence.

Sakura gripped her crossbow tighter and quickly ran up the steps and opened the front door. Stepping inside Sakura looked around. Finding no one in sight; Sakura opened the basement door and ran over to the freezer.

"Shit!" Sakura cursed when she found the freezer empty. Spinning around she searched the basement; expecting Itachi to be lurking in the shadows laughing at her. When she found no one, she chewed on her lip; unsure of what to do now.

"Sakura." Itachi's voice whispered in her mind. Sakura clenched her jaw and stormed up the stairs of the basement. She knew Naruto was upstairs. She could feel it.

Determinedly Sakura ran up the stairs and opened the first room she came to; finding it empty. Then suddenly Sakura could faintly hear Naruto's muffled screams, coming from the room at the end of the hallway. Sakura glanced around cautiously first then opened the door.

Scanning the room Sakura saw Naruto tied up against the wall. Rushing over to him, Sakura dropped her crossbow and took off his gag. "You're so stupid! It's a trap!" Naruto shouted frantically, struggling in his bonds.

"What?" Sakura asked confusedly. Then the door slammed shut. Itachi was standing behind it all along, waiting for her to walk into the room so he could trap her.

Sakura grabbed her crossbow and shot at him, but it missed and landed in the door instead. "Well if it isn't little Miss riding hood? Or should I say Robin Hood." Itachi mocked.

"You walked right into his trap how smart is that." Naruto said.

"Shut up Naruto! Is that the thanks I get for trying to save your ass?" Sakura shouted.

Itachi started to walk slowly towards her. "Stay back!" Sakura warned, pointing her loaded crossbow at him. Smirking Itachi took a step forward. Sakura narrowed her eyes and fired again. This time it would have been on target; but Itachi caught it before it hit him with lightening quick reflexes.

"Oh shit." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that." Itachi mocked. Then before she could blink he was standing before her and had wrenched the crossbow from her hands. He threw it into the corner of the room and eyed Sakura hungrily.

"You're going to get us both killed!" Naruto shouted still squirming in his bonds.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura screamed at him.

"Yes shut up Naruto!" Itachi shouted as he grabbed him and shoved him in the closet and locked the door.

While Itachi's back was turned Sakura ran for the crossbow, but Itachi appeared before her again and backhanded her. Sakura fell to the floor clutching her cheek. She stared up at him frightfully, trying to back away from him, but her back hit the window. Sakura looked out of it and debated whether to jump or not, when Itachi said "Where alone at last." That sent chills up Sakura's spine.

He stroked her cheek gently, cupping her face in his large hands tenderly. "Just let my brother go and I'll do whatever you want." Sakura whimpered as Itachi brushed her hair out of her face.

"Do you really think you have a choice?" Itachi said raising his eyebrow.

"I don't negotiate. I just take." Itachi whispered into her ear. He then gripped her hair roughly and dragged her over to a chair in the middle of the room and shoved her in it.

"Don't move." Itachi demanded. Watching her every movement carefully. Sakura gazed at her boots, trying to think of a way out of this. But she came up with nothing.

"The full moon should be up in about 10 minutes now." Itachi informed her.

"I'm begging you please don't do this." Sakura pleaded.

Itachi walked up to her grabbing her chin in a firm grasp. "This is what you want. It's in your heart. It's in your blood. It's in your soul. You where made for this. Made for me. You can't deny your true nature any longer." Itachi whispered, caressing her face.

He then trailed his hand slowly down her thigh, relishing in Sakura's sharp intake of breath. "It's time to give up these childish games." Itachi said as he unstrapped the arrows off her back. Unzipping her jacket he peeled it off her, taking in the newly exposed flesh that her black strappy top that reached just above her belly button revealed. Sakura shifted uncomfortably under his gaze as he assessed her body.

Sakura gazed at him frightfully as he stood up "Please, is this going to hurt?" Sakura asked, knowing what he was going to do. He circled her, and then stood behind the chair. Sakura could feel the warmth of his breath on the back of her neck. He gripped the back of the chair and leaned in till his lips caressed her ear "Only a little. I'll bite with my human teeth to turn you. If I bit you in my wolf form you would die." Sakura flinched at his answer.

Itachi gripped her around her waist and pulled her back against the chair and held her firmly. He trailed kisses from her neck to her shoulder. He then pressed his lips on the spot of flesh he was going to bite and flicked his tongue against the sensitive skin; earning a shiver and a gasp from Sakura.

"Please. Please just kill me. I don't want to turn into a monster like you." Sakura whimpered.

Itachi chuckled "Monster? No. Not a monster. You'll be much better; stronger faster. You'll never die or age. You'll be magnificent; not a monster. You'll taste the thrill of the hunt. The satisfaction of the kill. And the ecstasy of making love under the moonlight. It's not a curse. It's a gift." Itachi whispered sinfully into her ear. He kissed her neck one last time reassuringly, and then bit down as hard as he could until he drew blood. Sakura sighed in relief when he withdrew his teeth from her neck. It hadn't hurt as much as she thought it would.

Itachi walked in front of Sakura and began to peel his clothes off, smirking as Sakura blushed and averted her eyes. He then shifted into his wolf form. Sakura was surprised at how fast he had turned into a werewolf and how it wasn't grotesque like in the movies, but he was still frightening. She hated to admit it but he was beautiful. He looked like a normal wolf; except for he was much larger, his fur was as black as midnight and those haunting red eyes that stared at her hungrily. "You're soul belongs to me now." Itachi's voice whispered darkly in her head. Sakura clutched her wound, whimpering as it began to pulse violently.

Meanwhile in the closet Naruto had had began cutting the rope on the edge of one of the arrows that had been embedded in the door. When he was finally free he burst through the door, and jumped on Itachi. He didn't realize Itachi was in his wolf form. Itachi swatted him against the wall as if he was a fly, rendering him unconscious.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed. Spotting the crossbow Sakura dived for it and aimed it at Itachi. Itachi shifted back into his human form. "Drop it." He ordered. Sakura tried to pull the trigger but couldn't, she dropped it just like Itachi had commanded. She couldn't stop herself.

Sakura looked at Itachi confusedly and he grinned at her. "I own you're soul I can command you to do whatever I want." Itachi said cockily. Sakura glared at him and was about to give him what for, when every inch of her body was bathed in gut wrenching pain. Sakura fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. She bit her lip drawing blood, to try and stop her from screaming. But it didn't help her body felt like it was being turned inside out. The last thing she saw before she succumbed to the darkness where Itachi's menacing red eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So Sakura is now a werewolf I wonder what will happen next. You'll just have to wait and see ;) xxxx<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow over 100 reviews! I really didnt expect this story to do so well. So I'm back with a new chapter and paragraphs for you all :) xxx**

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**

**I know I'm thrilled about Sakura being a werewolf too! And yeah Itachi would do anything to obtain and keep Sakura. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) xxxx**

**no-name**

**Thankyou for reviewing and saying you enjoyed the previous chapter. And as to Sakura's feelings about being a werewolf she's not very happy and in this chapter you'll see that. As for Sakura's fur colour I was thinking definitley pink. Nothing would be more terrifying than a pink werwolf XD. Only joking I hadnt really thought about it yet. Maybe white? I know it's definitley not gonna be pink. But if you have any suggestions then I'll be really grateful. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx**

**littlesnowfarie2005**

**As of now this story is going to be completley different from the film. Thank god cause I hated that ending it completley sucked :). And thanks for saying that this fic is different to other Itasaku fics :). And I agree Itachi struck me as a wolf too. Not really a weasel. Maybe it's his ponytail. I dunno. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) xxxx**

**DarkBlueLynx**

**Lol I'm like that too, so thanks for making the effort to review :) And yeah Itachi will be mean in this fic. Thats just who he is and werewolves are evil supernatural creatures that feed on human flesh. He is not a werebunny. But he will show his softer side to Sakura. But sometimes he will be a jackass because werewolves are very territorial. And Sakura felt pain from the transformation, not Itachi. Itachi wouldnt inflict that amount of pain on her. I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx**

**my-wolfs-keeper**

**Thanks for reviewing and saying you loved it. I hope you enjoy this chapter :) xxxx**

**The Image Keeper**

**Lol I'm sorry for making you wait so long. And thankyou for saying that I was an awesome writer it made my day :) So thanks for reviewing and I hope this chapter satisfies you :) xxxx**

**2tall2btrue**

**Thanks for saying it was a great chapter and for reviwing. And sorry bout the cliffy :P I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx**

**hjv**

**Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) xxxx**

**The True Not Important**

**Thanks for saying it was a good chapter and for reviewing :) And about Itachi not telling Sakura, as a predator he enjoys the thrill of the hunt. But he will reveal all to her in this chapter. And Itachi is cruel it's part of his character. He is a werewolf after all. This is not going to be a fluff fic. Although there will be times when Itachi shows his softer side to Sakura. I hope you enjoy this chapter :) xxxx**

**SilverEyeShinobi**

**Don't worry I havnt killed off Naruto. And yes Itachi is cruel he is a werewolf he enjoys the thrill of the hunt. Sakura is like a trophy to him although he does have deeper feelings for her as they are soulmates. He will show these feelings, but werewolfs are very territorial and he is like an alpha male so he will be possesive controlling and dominant over Sakura. Anyway thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx**

**Hotoki-Chan124**

**lol XD dont worry Naruto's safe. As for Sakura not so much. Inner Sakura? I dont really know but that did give me the idea that inner Sakura could be the wolf side of Sakura. I dunno what do you think? Thankyou for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**sharni24**

**Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry to say that this will be a shorter chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyhow :) xxxx**

**Mudheart**

**Yeah I bet that did hurt lol XD but Itachi had it coming. And I dont really know what colour Sakura's fur could be but any suggestions would be appreciated. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx**

* * *

><p>Coldness enveloped Sakura's body in an icy grip, awakening her from her dreamless slumber. Emerald green eyes flickered slowly open, taking in her surroundings with now wide frightened eyes. Sitting up slowly Sakura gazed at the forest around her confusedly. How on earth did she get here? As soon as she thought this, memories began to flood back into her subconscious. It was then that Sakura realized that she was naked and covered in blood. Her hands searched frantically for a wound, but found none. It wasn't her blood she was plastered in.<p>

Sakura looked at the forest around her suspecting to find a body. But there was nothing. Upon awakening Sakura had also noticed that her senses where a lot sharper. Her sight had increased; everything she could see she could see with perfect clarity. It was like she had been watching an old fashioned movie all of her life and now she had been introduced to HD. Her sense of smell had heightened. Her hearing had also improved she could hear every single movement of the tree branches swaying in the wind, an occasional small animal scurrying in the underbrush; probably beginning the morning search for food and approaching footsteps. Human footsteps.

Sakura curled herself into a ball trying to cover her modesty as best she could. Itachi walked into the clearing an unreadable expression on his face. Sakura clutched her knees to her chest tightly, glaring up at him through thick lashes.

Itachi sighed a look of indifference on his face as he stared back into Sakura's heated gaze. He held out a pair of her favourite jeans, a t-shirt, underwear and a pair of trainers to her. "There's a stream just past those clusters of trees over there." Itachi said pointing in the direction of the stream.

"Go get yourself cleaned up. As much as I love seeing you covered in blood. The public wont. Once you've done I'll explain everything. I'm sure you've got a lot of questions." Itachi said dryly.

Sakura glared up at him "Turn around then I don't want you watching." Sakura said angrily.

Itachi glared at her for a few seconds then smirked, turning his back to her. "Don't even think of trying to run away. I'll know if you do." Itachi said warningly.

Sakura muttered a "Whatever." Under her breath as she pulled her clothes on and walked over to the stream.

* * *

><p>Once she had finished in the stream, Sakura put her clothes back on and walked over to where she had woken up. Sakura found Itachi sitting on a log, typing into his blackberry. When he noticed she was back he pocketed his phone and Sakura sat wearily next to him on the log, looking anywhere but at him.<p>

"I'm a werewolf now aren't I?" Sakura asked breaking the ice.

Itachi nodded, pondering on what to tell her.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

Itachi glanced at her "Why what?" he asked in confusion.

"Why me? Why did you turn me? You barely even know me. It all seems totally random." Sakura asked her brow furrowed in confusion.

Itachi stroked his chin "You are aware that I am a pureblood?" he questioned.

Sakura nodded staring at him intently now. "Then you know that pure bloods aren't bitten and turned. They are born werewolves."

Sakura nodded again, searching his face for answers. But his face looked like it was carved from cold hard stone. "In order for a pureblood to be born, another pureblood must produce a child with his soul mate. His soul mate is the only one who can produce him or her with a pure blooded child or a child at all for that matter. Werewolves can't have children unless it's between a pure blooded werewolf and his mate. A pure blooded werewolf will know when and where to find his mate when he begins to have dreams of her. Signifying that she is fertile and ready to be mated. You are my mate Sakura." Itachi explained never breaking eye contact with her.

Sakura gaped at him in shock "And you didn't think to tell me this before! If that is true then why the fuck did you kill my friends and traumatize me!" Sakura screamed at him.

Itachi remained impassive "You'll understand very soon Sakura that the best part of the kill is the hunt. And you're friends where obstacles getting in the way of what is mine." Itachi stated plainly.

This only seemed to infuriate Sakura further "If you think for one second that I'm going to be your baby maker, then you have another thing coming buddy! And I may be your soul mate or whatever but I am never going to forgive you for killing my friends and I'm certainly not yours, or some prize to be won!" Sakura shrieked hysterically as she stood up and went to slap Itachi.

Itachi caught her wrist easily and glared at her "I have no interest in making babies with you. I don't really care about that, or about having a mate. It would be easier for me if you were dead. But the dreams where beginning to infuriate me." Itachi said calmly.

Sakura scowled at him "How fucking romantic..." Sakura hissed, but was cut off abruptly by Itachi.

"However when I saw you and got to know you. You proved yourself more than worthy to be my mate with your beauty, strong will and your ruthlessness when it comes to the people you love. And I wanted you more than any other woman in my entire existence. Maybe one day you'll forgive me. Maybe even come to love me, as I do you." Itachi stated with more passion than he had ever expressed.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. She had no idea how to respond to that. It was sweet in a very twisted sort of way. "I want to go home." Sakura whined pitifully.

Itachi regarded her for a moment then replied "You can't go home. But don't worry your family is perfectly safe." Itachi said.

Sakura looked up at him hope glittering in her eyes "Naruto's okay?"

Itachi nodded "Come we have a flight to catch at eleven." He said walking out of the forest.

Sakura's smile dropped from her face "A flight?" she asked nervously.

"I live in California. That's where we're going." Itachi said plainly.

"No!" Sakura protested.

Itachi sighed, walking until he was right in front of her "The world thinks you and I died last night in a fire. You can't go waltzing back there. It's time to start your new life with me. You don't have a choice in the matter Sakura. Now are you coming willingly, or am I going to have to compel you?" Itachi asked.

Sakura was silent for a while staring at her trainers tears streaming down her cheeks. Finally she brushed them off then stormed past Itachi. Itachi easily caught up with her and after a short while of walking they came to a road where Itachi's motorbike was parked.

Itachi straddled his bike holding out his hand to help Sakura on. Sakura stared at the bike hesitantly. If she got on then there was no going back. But she couldn't go back anyway. "No helmet?" Sakura asked.

Itachi smirked at her "Werewolves don't need helmets. With our enhanced senses there is no probability that we'll crash. You're safe with me." Itachi said meaning what he said in many different respects.

Sakura still eyed the bike unsurely. Her mum had always told her never to get on to a motorbike; that they were dangerous. But her mum wasn't around anymore and Sakura was curious as to what it would be like. Sakura accepted Itachi's outstretched hand and climbed on the back of the bike; her hands wrapped around Itachi's waist. When he was sure she was on properly Itachi sped off in the direction of the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the chapter I hope you enjoyed. I really have no idea what colour to do Sakura's fur so suggestions would be helpful and I'll go by popular vote. Don't forget to review :) xxxx<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys sorry this is a bit later than usual, but I wrote half of it the day before yesterday (I dont even know what day it is today.) Then yesterday when I was out for the whole day and I was gonna write the rest of it and post it, but my lil bro got a new ipod and was putting songs on it and shit so I couldnt get on the computer :(. So sorry guys, but I hope this chapter was worth the wait and it has Kisame in it :). For some reason I just love Kisame, so I had to include him and I'm also including Anko (Cause she's awesome!) and Kakashi (Cause you can't write a Naruto fic and not include Kakashi. It's just a crime!). So let me know who you'd like to include in this story,because I think it would be more entertaining with more characters. And as for the fur the majority of you said white and I like that colour; so white it is!**

**The Image Keeper**

Thanks for saying it was awesome and for reviewing. I love the whole idea of the yin yang thing thats pretty cool. As after all oppisites attract ;). And the pink paws idea lol made me laugh cause its kinda cute and I dont think you can get a cute werewolf lol XD. But fuck I'm doing it anyway! So I hope you enjoy this chapter :) xxxx

**Mudheart**

Thanks for reviewing and for your suggestions. I do like the colour red but then I think she would kinda look like a fox if her fur was read. But yeah i'm definitely going with white. I hope you enjoy this chapter :) xxxx

**Yuuki-Hime 2097**

Silver would be cool, but I was gonna do that for Kakashi's fur :). Thank's for saying it was a good chapter and for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this one :) xxxx

**Lazie Bunny**

Aww I'm glad you feel that way :). And yeah her fur colour's gonna be white. Thank's for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) xxxx

**Iorieth**

I was thinking to do a really pale think, but I think white would be better. But thanks for your suggestion and thankyou for reviewing and her eyes will still be green :) xxxx

**my-wolfs-keeper**

Thankyou for reviewing and for you're suggestion's. I hope you enjoy this chapter :) xxxx

**XionNight**

Thankyou fopr reviewing and for your suggestion. I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx

**littlesnowfarie2005**

Yeah I know right no sucky ending, thats the beauty of fanfiction :) And as for Sakura loving him maybe maybe not ;) no spoilers. And she was covered in blood because she killed someone. Although the tranformation is pianful it doesnt cause her to bleed. And as she gets older the transformation will become quicker and less painful. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**

Thanks for reviewing and saying you loved it. And yeah I'v noticed Uchiha's usually get what they want too XD. And I would of done Sakura's fur silver but then I was including Kakashi in it and I was making him silver, so I'm just gonna go for white. And yeah a pink wolf would be freaky and rather hilarious XD. I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx

**The True Not Important**

Thanks for saying it was a great chapter and it's no problem about me replying to your reviews. I kinda feel rude if I dont lol. And yeah Itachi had to explain everything. Anyway thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx

**Hotoki-Chan124**

Yeah Itachi still is the bad guy, but he does have a soft spot for Sakura :). And lol Sakura's not gonna become a California girl she'll still have her sass. And I'm glad you like my idea :). Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx

**minniemousemom**

Thanks for saying it was good and for reviewing. I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx

**SilverEyeShinobi**

Thanks for reviewing and for your suggestion. Sakura's fur is going to be white. I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxx

**crimson siege**

Yeah that was a short chapter, but I had to clear a lot of things out. And Sakura's covered in blood cause she killed ppl. But she doesnt remeber because when she's in wolf form its like she's a completley different person or wolf. So when she waked up she doesnt remeber a thing. I'll make this a lot clearer later on. And I'm glad your starting to like ItaSaku :). Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx

**BrazillianNinjaBlossom**

Thanks for saying you liked it. And Itachi is still the bad guy but he does have a soft spot for Sakura and maybe Sakura will like him back you'll just have to wait and see ;). And thanks for saying that I'm a great writer, that made my day :) Thanks for reviewing and I hope you the chapter :) xxxx

**no-name**

I wouldnt be too easily fooled. Sakura is smart and knows she's not going to get anywhere running around screaming and crying or running away. She's going to wait until an oppurtunity arises *Hint* wether she succeeds you'll have to wait and see. And thanks for your suggestions and for reviewing. I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx

**DarkBlueLynx**

Thankyou for your suggestion, Sakura's fur is going to be white and yeah Itachi's fur is completley black. And yeah Itachi will be jelous ;). Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx

**BadassAlec**

Thanks for saying you liked it and for reviewing. I did like the idea of the strawberry blonde, but a lot of people wanted white. And she still will have her pink hair when she's a human. I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx

**tIgErLiLyJaDe**

Thanks for saying that this was the best story ever lol and sorry for keeping you waiting for too long I hope this chapter makes up for it. Thanks for reviewing :) xxxx

Thanks for reviewing and saying you loved it. I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx

**Jennii Toxiic**

Thanks for reviewing and saying it's amazing. And i'm glad you think my chapters are getting better. And yeah this is based on the film Never Cry Werewolf. Thanks for saying my lemon was good I was kinda nervous about that. And thanks for your suggestion her fur is going to be white. I hope you enjoy the chapter and as for writing a lemon go for it :) xxxx

* * *

><p>As they arrived at the airport, Sakura was bombarded with millions of sounds. It was like someone had thrust the volume up to its maximum. Sakura clutched her ears in pain; the sounds of cars, people talking and aeroplanes taking off all around her had become too much.<p>

Itachi stood in front of her and held her face in his hands. "Look at me." He said as softly as he could.

Sakura locked eyes with him. "All you have to do is focus on one sound and it will drown everything else out. Pick something that isn't that loud." Itachi instructed. Sakura nodded and focused on Itachi's heartbeat. It was the quietest noise she could distinguish in the bustling airport and its beats where soothing and calmed her inner turmoil.

When Itachi saw that Sakura had relaxed and her hearing was no longer a problem, he pulled her closer to him so onlookers would think that they where embracing. But in reality he whispered into Sakura's ear "Don't make a scene or try to run away. If you do then I'll kill everyone in sight and then you will be severely punished. You have yet to witness how cruel I can really be." Sakura shivered at his harsh tone, but nodded signifying that she understood.

"Now you must pretend to be my wife. You're name is Sakumo Parvez and we're travelling to our holiday home in California." Itachi instructed. He then took hold of her hand and led her into the airport.

* * *

><p>They got past everything fine, no one suspected a thing. Sakura had wanted to scream and shout that she was being kidnapped by a werewolf to the security guards or anyone in general. But Itachi's warning glances made her think otherwise. It was like he could read her mind or something. After sitting around for a while their plane was ready to be loaded.<p>

Sakura sat in her instructed seat in first class and gazed dreamily out of the window as the plane took off. She had only been flying once and she had loved it. Itachi sat next to her sipping on some wine; Sakura wasn't really sure what he was drinking nor did she care. The reality of her situation had finally sunken in. If she wasn't sitting on a plane she would have been screaming and running away as fast as she could. As she was thinking this Itachi's hand gripped her thigh firmly. He gave it a little squeeze, and then returned to sipping his drink.

Sakura looked at him curiously "Can you read minds or something?" she asked.

Itachi gave her an amused look and chuckled "No. You're expressions are just too easy to read. And as a mated pair I'm able to feel what you are feeling and where you are at all times." Itachi said.

Sakura's brow furrowed at this new found information. There really was no way she could escape from this. "How come I can't feel you?" Sakura asked.

"Keep your voice down." Itachi scolded as an air hostess walked by giving them a funny look.

When she was gone Itachi answered "Because we are not fully mated yet. Because I turned you I can feel you. But in order for you to feel me and for us to become fully connected we must elope." Itachi said.

Sakura paled "You mean we have to have sex?" Sakura asked; but not meaning it as a question as she already knew the answer.

"Yes. What where you expecting when I said you where my mate?" Itachi asked amusedly.

Sakura scowled at him and turned her attention back to the window. "I'm not having sex with you." She muttered angrily under her breath.

Itachi rolled his eyes "You will." He said smugly.

"Did I kill someone while I was a werewolf?" Sakura asked shakily, remembering how she had woken up in the woods covered in blood.

"Yes." Itachi stated plainly.

Sakura looked at him bewildered, he didn't care at all that she had killed someone. After that no more words were exchanged between them.

* * *

><p>Itachi clutched Sakura closer to him as they arrived in California. He guided her to where a very tall muscular man was standing grinning like an idiot. "Kisame." He acknowledged.<p>

Kisame's grin widened when he spotted Sakura, giving her the once over. "So this is the chick!" he exclaimed, whistling to himself. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

The strange man grabbed her arm and planted a kiss on her hand "Kisame Hoshigaki. Itachi's right hand man. Or Beta as we put it in werewolf terms" He stated proudly wriggling his eyebrows at her.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the huge man. When she first laid eyes on his huge frame, small shark like eyes and razor sharp teeth she thought he was extremely scary. But the man was a bubbling idiot. How he and Itachi got along for Kisame to be his right hand man was a mystery. "Sakura Haruno." She replied sweetly.

Kisame grinned again, but his grin dropped when Itachi stood protectively in front of her. "Touch her again and I'll bite your head off. Literally." Itachi growled at Kisame.

Kisame put his hands up in mock surrender "Easy Itachi. I was just fooling around. I wouldn't steel your woman even if she is very lovely." Kisame said as he winked at Sakura.

Itachi growled at him and dragged Sakura along with him as he walked out of the airport. Kisame followed behind them.

"So am I driving?" Kisame asked as they stood next to a red Ferrari.

"Yes. I'm not having you sitting in the back with Sakura." Itachi said.

Sakura gaped at the car "Is this a Ferrari Testarossa?" Sakura asked.

Kisame grinned "Wow the chick knows her cars. That's hot!" Kisame said, earning a glare from Itachi.

"Nah. My brother's obsessed with them. He never shuts up about car's especially Ferrari's." Sakura said then stared at her feet in sadness at the realisation that she was never going to see Naruto again.

Itachi opened the car door, and guided her in it, by pushing gently on the small of her back. Sakura slid in and stared at her hands clasped in her lap in sadness. Itachi wrapped his arms round her shoulders and whispered into her ear "Forget about them. It will be less painful if you do." He said comfortingly.

Sakura scowled "I can't just forget about my own family." She hissed at him. But Itachi said nothing more; he focused on the road ahead.

* * *

><p>Sakura stared in awe at the mansion in front of her. She suspected that Itachi's house would have been old fashioned and spooky; like the house in the 'Haunted Mansion', since he had probably lived a long time and he was a werewolf. But the mansion before her was completely modern and classy with its white paint, funky design and huge windows. The thing must have cost millions!<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow night then Itachi. You two have fun!" Kisame exclaimed as he climbed back in the Ferrari and sped off out of the gates and down the road. As soon as Kisame had left, Sakura felt extremely uneasy. She had felt strangely safe around Kisame; it was like Itachi couldn't do anything to her while he was around. But now she was standing alone with Itachi in the middle of nowhere; she hadn't seen any houses around for miles. They were completely alone.

Itachi walked on ahead and entered a pin number into the security box next to the door, not bothering to glance behind him to see if Sakura had followed. Sakura bit her lip debating whether to run or not. But the whole idea was stupid and pointless; there was no civilisation around for miles, she was in a foreign country and knew nothing of where she was or how to get back home and Itachi would know where she was at all times.

Inhaling a deep breath, Sakura decide she would play along until an opportunity arose. With that decision made she hurried after Itachi who had just stepped into the house.

The inside was just how Sakura had pictured it when she had first glimpsed the outside; completely modern and sleek in design and furniture. "I'll give you a tour tomorrow. Right now you must be really tired." Itachi said, as he guided her up a set of winding stairs. It wasn't until Itachi mentioned it that Sakura realised just how tired she really was. So she followed Itachi up the stairs with no complaint.

They stopped just outside of a large plush door. Itachi pushed it open with ease and pushed Sakura gently inside with the small of her back. "The bathrooms just through that door." Itachi said gesturing to the bathroom door in the corner of the room. Before she went in Itachi chucked one of his shirts at her.

Sakura stared at the shirt confusedly "For bed. I'll have Anko take you shopping tomorrow for clothes and anything else you need." Itachi explained.

"Who's Anko?" Sakura asked curiously.

"One of my... friend's mates." Itachi said, but Sakura noticed the offish way he said 'friend' but didn't want to question it further.

Sakura stepped into the bathroom and nearly let out a very girlish scream. The bathroom was huge! It had one of those really cool expensive showers that sprayed water from all directions. The bath was massive and Sakura could swear that it had a Jacuzzi adjoined to it. It was amazing.

Sakura locked the door behind her as she didn't want Itachi peering in and stripped off her clothes. Stepping into the shower Sakura sighed in bliss as the warm water rained down upon her. All of her stress and worries seemed to have gone down the drain with the water.

When Sakura was finally done she stepped out the shower and towel dried her hair. When she was satisfied it was dry enough she dried her body of with a nearby towel and put her panties and bra on, then slipped Itachi's shirt over her head. It was way too big for her; it slipped slightly off her shoulder and reached just above her knee. This didn't seem to bother Sakura though; it was comfy and the fact that it smelled of Itachi seemed to calm and sooth her for some reason.

Shrugging it off Sakura stepped out of the bathroom. Itachi was sitting patiently on the end of the bed and looked up when she came out of the bathroom. He looked her up and down and couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked wearing his shirt. Sakura noticed his staring and a blush quickly adorned her cheeks. Itachi smirked at this and walked over to her, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"I'll let you off for tonight, seeing as though you're tired. But I warn you I'm not a very patient man." Itachi whispered seductively into her ear. Smirking at the shiver he felt tremor through Sakura he let go of her and waltzed into the bathroom locking the door behind him.

Sakura breathed heavily, her situation once again sinking in. But she was too tired to think about it now. Sighing Sakura climbed into the king sized bed and within moments she was asleep wrapped in the sinfully seductive silk sheets. Sometime in the night Sakura could remember strong muscular arms wrapping around her torso and pulling her against a hard chiselled chest, but by morning they were gone much to Sakura's disappointment.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the chapter I hope you enjoyed it :) xxxx<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys so heres the next chapter. I have to warn you this chapter does does contain a lemo. So if you dont like lemons then dont read. This is the longest chapter I have ever wrote. I'm really sorry guys but I cant write you each a paragraph because I'm exhausted. I've spent ages on this chapter. No matter how many times I looked over it it just didnt feel right. But I dont know wether that just me because I'm always really grumpy and frustrated when I'm tired. So I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think :) xxxx**

* * *

><p>Sakura pulled herself groggily out of the extremely comfortable bed and padded over to the bathroom, where she found her clothes folded neatly on the sideboard. Pulling them on Sakura walked back into the room and saw some breakfast laid out for her on the coffee table. Not feeling very hungry Sakura just grabbed a piece of toast and downed the coffee as if it was water.<p>

When she placed the mug of coffee down she noticed a little note on the table. It was a small map with directions back to the front door. It also read that was where Anko would be meeting her for her shopping trip. As Sakura had picked the note up a credit card had fallen out. Itachi had said that the credit card was hers to spend on whatever she wanted.

Frowning at this as Sakura had never really been a material girl; she brushed her teeth, washed her face and made her way down stairs to the foyer. Upon arriving she saw a woman who looked to be in her mid twenties, with spiky purple hair and gleaming mischievous pearly black eyes, talking animatedly to a man in a mask with silver hair that stuck up in all directions. He reminded her of a scarecrow.

As soon as they acknowledged her presence they sprung away from each other as far as they could as if one of them was on fire. Sakura rose an eyebrow at this, but the silver haired man stared at his feet for a few moments then wondered off somewhere in the house. The woman however beamed at Sakura, looking her up and down.

"So your Itachi's mate hmm?" The woman said, evaluating her.

"It's Sakura." Sakura said getting fed up already with people addressing her as Itachi's mate. It made her feel like an object or a possession not a person.

The woman raised her eyebrows as if she didn't expect Sakura to speak at all, then she grinned grasping Sakura's hand in hers in a firm handshake. "I'm Anko. So are you excited to go shopping?" Anko said enthusiastically.

"Ecstatic." Sakura answered sarcastically.

Anko didn't look fazed at all by Sakura's response; she found it amusing.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked as Anko laughed at her.

"Oh I'm sorry Sakura. It's just I always expected Itachi's soul mate to be this snobby stuck up bitch who was really girly and was one of those girls that are with someone for their money and status. But you, your my type of woman!" Anko explained, embracing Sakura into a friendly hug.

"You've got spunk! I like that. I can tell where going to be really good friends." Anko said grinning at Sakura. Sakura couldn't help but smile back. She kinda liked Anko with her quirky punk style and how outgoing and friendly she was. Even though it could get to be a bit overbearing.

* * *

><p>Anko grabbed her hand and pulled her into a limo that was waiting for them outside. "How rich is Itachi?" Sakura asked, still in awe at everything.<p>

Anko smiled at her "Extremely! He inherited billions when all of his family died. And he makes a lot of money anyway in his... business. And he's been around for hundreds of years." Anko said then realised she had revealed a bit too much.

Sakura looked at her suspiciously; there were a lot of things she was hiding. "What happened to his family? And what business is it?" Sakura interrogated.

Anko blanched, fidgeting in her seat. "Uh well I think Itachi should be the one to tell you all of this." Anko said chuckling nervously.

Sakura folded her arms staring Anko down "He doesn't say much." Sakura said.

Anko shrugged "No he doesn't. Let's not talk about Itachi anymore. So have you thought about what you want to get?" Anko asked changing the subject. For the rest of the drive they discussed what Sakura would need, which shops to go into and what kind of clothing Sakura liked.

* * *

><p>They spent practically the whole day shopping at the mall buying dozens of things such as; summer dresses, jeans, T- shirts, skirts, shorts, fancy outfits, shoes, swimwear and Anko had even snuck in without Sakura noticing, extremely sexy lingerie and dresses. All of the items Sakura had bought she would never have been able to afford in her wildest dreams. She had protested dozens of times at the price of things but Anko was more stubborn than her and had persuaded her to purchase the items. Sakura told herself she only complied with buying such expensive things to piss Itachi off by maxing his credit card out. But Anko had told her she could use that thing and buy anything she wanted and she still wouldn't even fracture his bank account.<p>

Sakura slumped exhausted into a chair at the food court as Anko pulled up a chair next to her. All of their bags had been taken back to the limo. Sakura looked curiously up at Anko "That guy you where with earlier was he your mate?" Sakura asked.

Anko blushed furiously "No! Kakashi's just a friend! My mates a werewolf named Orochimaru." Anko said all too quickly. But Sakura had noticed the passionate way she had said Kakashi's name and the way she said Orochimaru with something close to disdain.

"I see, but you like him?" Sakura asked gently.

Anko gave a small smile "Yes. A lot. We use to be together but then we broke up and Orochimaru claimed me. You're lucky being Itachi's soul mate. Because if you were just a female turned into a werewolf any werewolf would claim you. And you can have children." Anko said, staring at Sakura enviously.

"I would rather have anyone else than Itachi. He's cruel. He killed my best friend's who I've known since I was five! And he almost killed my brother." Sakura said angrily.

Anko looked at her sympathetically. "He's not that bad. Try being Orochimaru's mate, and then tell me if Itachi's cruel." Anko said comfortingly.

Both women were silent for a while as they ate "Besides being Itachi's mate has its privileges." Anko said, smiling mischievously at her.

"Like what? He's rich. That doesn't make up for anything that he's done." Sakura said dryly.

"True, but it's still awesome. And he's also handsome, he's the alpha of the akatsuki wolf pack. He's the strongest werewolf in the world; the last pureblood. And apparently he's really good in bed! But of course you would know that already." Anko said winking at Sakura.

Sakura suddenly went very pale "No I wouldn't and I don't plan to." Sakura said bitterly.

Anko gaped at her in shock "You two haven't had sex yet?" Anko asked, clearly surprised.

"No. I barely even know him. And what I do know of him doesn't appeal to me at all. He said he was going to do it tonight." Sakura said, pushing her food around her plate. She didn't feel very hungry anymore.

Anko looked at Sakura sympathetically. She was obviously very scared. "You'll be fine. He'll be gentle with you. But a word of advice from a female wolf to a female wolf; do not refuse him or anything he asks of you." Anko said seriously.

Sakura scowled "Why not? I don't want to have sex with him." Sakura protested.

"If you refuse him he'll be furious and take you anyway and he'll be rough." Anko explained.

Sakura glared at Anko "He put you up to this didn't he?" Sakura hissed at Anko.

Anko gazed at her lap guiltily then looked up grinning "You're a lot smarter than I thought you would be. Yes he told me to get you to like him more and make you more compliant to him."Sakura glared at her feeling betrayed, she had liked Anko a lot.

"But Sakura don't be mad at me. I really like you and I swear he just told me to get you to like him. I told you about the whole sex thing because when Orochimaru claimed me, I refused to have sex with him or be with him and he put me through hell. I don't want that to happen to you. So promise me that you'll heed my advice?" Anko said.

Sakura searched her face to see if she was lying but what she had said was genuine. "Okay." Sakura said shakily.

Anko grinned at her "Okay. I hope that you'll forgive me." Anko said.

Sakura nodded "Let's just forget it ever happened." Sakura said grinning back at Anko. They both finished their meals and headed back to the limo.

* * *

><p>As they arrived back at the house the man who was driving the limo unloaded all of the bags and took them up to Itachi's room. As Sakura chatted to Anko, she noticed she had stiffened and became very pale. Her gaze was fixated on something behind her. Turning around she saw a very sickly pale man, with long black hair and snake like yellow eyes. He was the definition of creepy and he was walking right over to them. Anko looked back at Sakura "I've got to go. I had lots of fun. I'll see you real soon." Anko said in a rush, embracing Sakura's small form quickly. Anko then walked up to the man who grabbed her around the waist and directed them into a car.<p>

As they pulled away Sakura felt a strange pulling sensation on her body. Furrowing he brows she turned and found Itachi leaning against the doorway. He beckoned her over with his hand. Gulping Sakura walked over to him. As Sakura got closer, Itachi stepped out of the way guiding her inside. He shut the door behind him. "Was you're shopping trip beneficial?" Itachi asked.

"Very." Sakura replied not in the mood to engage in a conversation with him. Smirking Itachi led her into a large dining room, where a man was seated nervously in one of the chairs. Itachi took a seat at the head of the table, ignoring the man.

"Come here Sakura." Itachi said gesturing to his right side. Rolling her eyes Sakura walked over, and then stood beside him. Itachi thrust a pen into her hand then guided it to a piece of paper. With his hand firmly over hers, he forced her to write her signature on the document. Once he was done he let her hand go.

"What was that for?" Sakura asked confusedly.

"That was a marriage licence. Although other werewolves will know we are mated. Humans will not. By marrying you they will know you are mine and if they are smart, they won't touch you." Itachi explained, slipping a pure white gold wedding ring with a clear diamond on her engagement finger.

The ring was beautiful and Sakura didn't know what to say at first, then she scowled at him "What the fuck Itachi! What gives you the right to just do that?" Sakura shouted at him. Itachi moved so fast, all Sakura saw was a blur then suddenly she had been pressed into the table with Itachi hand in her hair pulling it roughly.

Sakura whimpered as Itachi pulled harder on her hair. Itachi glared at the lawyer who had just wed them "Leave." He hissed. The lawyer jumped up from the seat and scrambled to get the papers, then scurried out of the door.

Itachi glared down at Sakura, he could feel her trembling slightly. "Why do you continue to resist me? Accept it, your mine now." Itachi hissed.

His grip loosened in her hair, but his hand remained. A warning that if she did something that displeased him, he would pull the silky tresses harshly again.

Sakura nodded slightly and took a deep breath "I probably would have come to you a lot earlier if you'd just straight out asked me. Didn't that ever occur to you? That you could just appear at my front door, no games, no threats and just _ask _me?"

He looked disconcerted and released his hand from her hair and repositioned them on her hips. "Not exactly..." he murmured, staring at her intently.

"You're too cynical. Do you know, I think the way you look at things has made you blind. You've gotten so hardened that you think you have to fight the universe to get what you want. To sort of wrestle it out of people." Sakura said.

"And don't I always get what I want?" Itachi replied.

"Not always." Sakura said. Meeting his gaze directly, she said "Sometimes there's a much simpler solution. There are some things you can't obtain, Itachi, and you can't buy them, either. They have to be given for free. I can't deny that I feel something for you. Something I've never felt before. And that's what I want to give to you."

He stared at her in fascination "Then give yourself to me." He said and Sakura could feel his hunger. Her nerves were jangling with excitement and fear. She nodded timidly. But he didn't touch her at first. He just looked at her, with an expression she'd never seen on his face before. A look of wonder and tenderness.

"Are you frightened?" he asked.

"A little. This is my first time." Sakura admitted. This pleased Itachi greatly that she was untouched. He did touch her then, fingers light on her hair. She shut her eyes and told herself not to think, not to feel anything but the featherlike touch. Itachi bent his head claiming her lips with his own, his mouth warm and demanding. Sakura gave herself up to it, and the kiss opened like a slow blooming flower. Their tongues entwined and fought for dominance which Itachi won being much more experienced than Sakura. His hand found its way in her hair once again and this time he tugged the tresses gently, tilting Sakura's head back so he could get better access to her mouth.

They both pulled away, regaining their breaths."Let's take this to a much more suitable place." Itachi said picking Sakura up bridal style. Sakura gave a little shriek at the unsuspected move, but quickly found herself in Itachi's room due to his werewolf speed.

His lips met hers again, bruising them a throaty moan shuddering through him. She hated him for the killings, hurting Lee and her brother and most of all for twisting her life into this. But she couldn't stop herself. He was so beautiful, with his black eyes which represented sin itself. She could not deny the attraction she felt towards him, so she had covered it with hate, which mostly worked until now. She wanted his strong arms around her, his lips crushing against hers and the weight of his body pushing against her.

For a moment, their mouths separated and she opened her eyes, breathless, looking into his stormy gaze as he lowered her onto his mattress. With experienced fingers he stripped her of all her clothing until she was completely bare beneath him. Blushing Sakura attempted to cover her body. Itachi easily removed her hands that were hiding his view. "Let me see." Was all he said as he gazed at her beautiful body in appreciation. He wasn't aware as to how tiny she was until now. Her breasts where not big but they weren't small either. They fit perfectly into his hands.

Itachi hesitantly pulled himself off of her removing his shirt. Sakura gazed at his chest in admiration from his abs to the scars that adorned his skin; they made him look a lot sexier and masculine. Uncertainly Sakura lifter her hands to the front of his dark jeans. Unbuttoning them she slid them down his legs as he stepped out of them. Her hands then curled around the waistband of his boxers and slid them down delicately with Itachi's assistance.

She stared at his manhood with curiosity as she had never really seen a man's appendage before. Blushing she averted his gaze, earning a chuckle from Itachi. "Why so shy? I know you've seen it before when you were spying on me in the shower." Itachi whispered into her ear. Sakura's blush deepened and she pouted defiantly at him.

Itachi's hand travelled over the swell of her breast softly, calloused fingers grazing over her flushed skin, thumbs sweeping over a pouting nipple, rising to meet his stroking fingers. Sakura inhaled deeply as Itachi's hot mouth enclosed around her nipple, sucking on it softly, his hands caressing her thighs. He then turned his attention to her other breast; licking and sucking. Each time he was rewarded with a throaty moan.

He then kissed his way down from the valley between her breasts, her flat toned stomach, to her navel and then down to the insides of her thighs. Sakura whimpered as Itachi's thumb parted the folds under the thatch of pink curls. Her hand clutched his forearm, not to hinder his ministrations, but to support herself as a rush of tension seized her body. He kissed her lips, working his way to her chin. "Relax," he bade her, stroking the inner folds as heat and wetness rushed out to meet his skilled fingers. Sakura lifted one leg, bending the knee and inadvertently giving him more access.

The lust flared as she felt his erection slide up her thigh. The promise of wicked things to occur in the darkness of his room still hung there, pulsing through every part of her body. Slowly his finger pressed against her wet opening just long enough to make her heart skip. She let out as gasp as he plunged his fingers into her. Deftly his fingers moved inside her, finding the centre of her excitement. Sakura fisted his hair, lifting her hips to meet his thrusting fingers.

Biting her lip, Sakura tried to keep from crying out, managing to suppress most of her moans as his fingers pushed in and partly out. Just as she could feel the waves of her first climax building, the fog lifted and she realized what she was doing. Sakura struggled to pull back from Itachi, but his hand on her elbow strengthened and the hand with his fingers wedged inside her kept tight, fingers moving in her.

The climax started to crest again, but she fought to keep it at bay, not wanting to give him her first release. Suddenly his hand stopped and moved away. He kissed up her chest, over her sensitive neck before claiming her lips. With one hand still on her elbow and the other now kneading her waist, Itachi lowered Sakura onto the mattress until the back of her head touched the pillows behind her, her long, loose pink tresses colouring the otherwise black pillows.

Itachi gathered her wrists in each hand and shifted his body so that his legs straddled her hips. He looked down at her with a gaze that could freeze a person where they stood. "You can't have second thoughts now Sakura. I'm going to take you whether you like it or not." Itachi said.

Sakura glared at him, part of her, a powerful part that responded to his dominate sexuality was eager to discover what other pleasure he might bring to her previously untouched body. He took her silence as permission and dipped over her. He kissed the valley between each breast and her eyes fell closed at the cool, soft touch. He kissed a path down to her navel, where his tongue slid out from between his lips and licked a slow circle around her navel.

A shuddering breath parted her lips as he moved a straight wet line further down, to that part of her more intimate than her breasts. His hands relinquished their hold on her wrists only to fix themselves firmly on her hips. Sakura spread her legs a bit and felt his tongue slide up and into her, where his fingers had wrought burning pleasure to her not only a few moments before.

Sakura gasped, she would have lifted her legs if not for his hands holding her hips down firmly to the mattress. She arched her back as much as he would allow, her head tipping back and her mouth falling open on heavy pants as she stared at the headboard. He gave her deep, sure licks, pushing his tongue deep inside her, pressing a kiss to her after a pass of the tongue from time to time.

Withdrawing from her body and pushing himself away, she whimpered from the sudden lack of impossible pleasure. Itachi kissed her passionately, his hand pressing to her naked waist and pulling her against him. His hand slid to her hip and then cupped her from behind, coaxing her to lift her leg. Slowly she did and as she lifted her leg she felt that part of him, taut, stretched and solid press against her. He continued to work her mouth, holding one hand to the tip of her chin as if to distract her with a kiss. She strengthened the kiss, knowing that she would need it; after all, his sheer size was intimidating.

"This will only hurt for a few seconds. You're body will be able to heal at extremely fast rates now that you are a werewolf." Itachi reassured her, as she gazed nervously up at him. Sakura squeezed her eyes tight as Itachi shifted his hips up to meet hers. He then pressed his hands against her shoulder blades and pushed into her. When he sheathed himself inside her, Sakura's body convulsed. She gasped in pain as he broke past her barrier. He whispered soothing words in her ear as she adjusted to him.

Just as Itachi had said, a few seconds later the pain had subsided and had given way to waves of unbelievable pleasure. Ino had told Sakura many times how great sex felt. But Sakura never expected it to feel this good. Itachi worked in and out, gently, almost too slowly. As he lifted his head, his eyes slid open to watch her, emotions flickered through his dark eyes, tenderness, triumph and need. The movements of his hips were still slow, careful. It felt amazing, but she wanted more.

As if a whole other person had taken over Sakura, she flipped them over until she was on top. She slammed her hips harder into Itachi's and he groaned at the sensation. Itachi was confused as to what to do. He was pleased that Sakura had such a sex vixen inside of her and liked it hard and fast. But he was also annoyed that she had taken the dominant position. Growling Itachi flipped her over again and rammed into her hard and fast, until Sakura screamed in pleasure. A wave of pleasure burst over her in a skin-tingling, body-sweeping rush and he continued to thrust, hard, sure strokes still. The world suddenly faded as though her eyesight was impaired, to a bright white light. Itachi had reached his high also and grunted in satisfaction as he released his seed inside of her.

Sitting stomach to stomach and riding out the last of the pleasure, Itachi kissed her softly on the cheek, the shoulder; she blinked at him and caressed his face as she suddenly felt him fill her. There were no words to describe what it felt like, but there was a completeness that made them feel as if they had become one, which made their bodies slack. A tear came to Sakura's eyes at the loss of her innocence, but it only lined her eyelashes. Itachi lowered Sakura back onto the mattress and looked down at her, brushing away some of the hair that plastered to her face from the heat of their lovemaking.

Itachi withdrew from her slowly and would have gone in for another round if he hadn't noticed how exhausted Sakura was as her eyelids flickered shut. Leaning in close to her he kissed her forehead affectionately, and then lay next to her wrapping his arms round her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so thats the chapter I hope you enjoyed it and please dont forget to review :) xxxx<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**PLEASE READ TEXT AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!**

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter :) and paragraphs for all of you that reviewed for chapter 14. I would do all the guys who reviewed for chapter 13 aswell but that was a lot of people and I'm not batman. Sorry guys xxxx Although I wish I was batman that would be epic. So I hope you all enjoy xxxx**

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha **

I know I'm sorry about taking forever to do a lemon. But I wanted it to be realistic, beacusse I didnt want Sakura to jump in his bed straight way. Although I would ;). And yeah Itachi is sexy when he's angry :D. Thanks for reveiwing and I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx

sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever

Yeah I copied and pasted your name because I couldnt be bothered to write it out lol. Thanks for reveiwing and you loved it. And no Sakura's not going to get pregnant right away and i'll explain more about that in the next chapter. And thanks to you mentioning anout Orocjimaru I know have a huge plot on the way. So thankyou this chapter was inspired by you. So I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx

**The Image Keeper**

Thankyou for your suggestion. I love the idea and I'm definitley going to include him in it, but I dont want him to be completley OC, cause I love Gaara for his pure bad ass insaneness (Is that even a word?) But don't worry Sakura will be definitley standing up to Itachi, especially with the Anko Kakashi and Orochimaru love triangle *hint*. Anyway thankyou for reveiwing and I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx

**minniemousemom**

Thankyou for saying it was a great chapter and for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter :) xxxx

**Crimson Siege **

Yeah I have a naughty mind especially when it comes to Itachi ;) Thankyou for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx

**rocky1980**

lol I really dont know how to respond to that lol At least I know my lemon was successfull XD. ANd yeah it was bound to happen some time. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx

**kittykat6625**

Thanks for reviewing and saying you loved it. I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx

**no-name**

Thanks for reviewing and saying that it was a good chapter. ANd yeah I had to include Anko in it cause she's awesome. I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx

**Jenii Toxiic**

I love the word mind boggling :) Thanks for saying its getting better thats really reasurring and for saying that the lemon was good. And yeah Kakashi is a sexy beast lol. And I did get some rest thanx. I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx

**The True Not Important**

Thanks for reviewing and saying it was a good chapter. And also for understanding. And I'm glad you liked Ank and Sakura being freinds and the lemon. As for the speed its no problem all of my freinds are on holiday so im freindless so I just sit around all day. Writing is the only thing that keeps me sane. I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx

**Mudheart**

Your right Anko is way to cool for that snake. But you'll have to wait and see what happens. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx

**ummIDK**

Thanks for saying that you like my stroy even though your not into these type of stories. Whatever that means. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx

* * *

><p>Groaning Sakura awoke to the feeling as if someone had stuffed cotton wool in her mouth. She desperately needed a drink. Sakura glanced at the digital clock beside her and noticed that it was three in the morning. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Sakura sat up, only to be pulled back onto the mattress by the strong arm around her waist. "And where do you think you're going." A velvety voice whispered dangerously in her ear.<p>

Sakura rolled her eyes "To get a drink. Why did I need your permission?" Sakura said angrily. Not too pleased at having to get up in the middle of the night.

"Hn." Came Itachi's blunt reply as he released his arm from around her waist.

"Woah! I can see everything and its pitch black!" Sakura exclaimed as she stepped off the bed, looking at her surroundings with her new found night vision. Itachi just grunted and turned his back on her. Picking up her panties that she found on the floor Sakura pulled them on, then picked up Itachi's shirt and buttoned it up then left the room to find the kitchen.

Sakura found her way easily enough to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. As she took a sip, last night's events came flooding back to her. "Shit." Sakura cursed. She had given herself to him. Why the fuck did she do that. Groaning Sakura buried her head in her hands. An irritating voice whispered in her head **"Because he's our mate silly."**

Abruptly the hairs on the back of Sakura's neck stood on end, as she heard approaching footsteps and heavy breathing. Turning around slowly Sakura came face to face with a werewolf with haunting red eyes. "What the fuck Itachi! Don't sneak up on me!" Sakura shouted at the wolf.

But the wolf just tilted its head like a dog would in curiosity. It was then that Sakura noticed that this werewolf wasn't Itachi at all. It was a little bit smaller, and had a bluish tint to its black fur. And his red eyes had a different black pattern around the iris. But how was that possible? Anko had said that Itachi was the last pureblood werewolf. And pureblood werewolves could turn whenever they wished and it wasn't a full moon tonight.

"Who are you?" Sakura whispered in curiosity and in fright, reaching behind her she grabbed a kitchen knife encase it attacked.

As if to answer her question the wolf morphed back into its human form and Sakura couldn't help but gape at him. The similarities to Itachi where to great for this to be a coincidence. He was a head taller than her, and had the same pale skin and charcoal black eyes as Itachi. But he was younger; probably about her age maybe a bit older and he had black hair with midnight blue tints that stuck up like a chicken's butt at the back. It was then that Sakura noticed that he was naked. Blushing she looked away from him.

"So you're Itachi's mate." He sneered.

Sakura's head snapped back to his and she gazed into his black eyes furiously "I'm getting seriously sick of people saying that to me. I have a name and its Sakura thank you very much! And you still haven't answered my question! Who are you?" Sakura said gritting her teeth.

"Sasuke." Was his blunt reply, as he eyed her up and down, his gaze fixed on Sakura's bare legs for longer than Sakura would have liked.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked firmly.

Sasuke looked into her eyes lazily "You sure are full of questions aren't you? Tch how annoying." Sasuke murmured.

Sakura glared at him, her grip tightening on the knife "Well can you blame me? There's a naked man standing in front of me, who's a werewolf that can turn without the full moon. Which means you're a pureblood." Sakura said.

Sasuke glared at her, not really expecting her to be that smart. He still didn't answer her.

"If you don't answer me then I'm getting Itachi!" Sakura said and was just about to call for him when Sasuke pinned her to the counter and held his hand over her mouth; preventing her from making any noise.

Angrily Sakura swung the knife at him aiming for his eyes but Sasuke caught it easily. "Drop it." He said authoritively, but Sakura refused. Sighing Sasuke gripped her wrist tighter squeezing it until he crushed some of the bone. Sakura squealed through his hand and dropped the knife.

"Hn. You're a feisty little thing aren't you? Smart too. So here's how it's going to go, I'll let you go if you keep your mouth shut and listen to what I have to say. If you don't then I'll just turn into my wolf form and rip you to shreds. Which would be a shame, as I really wouldn't want to destroy that beautiful body of yours. So do we have an agreement?" Sasuke said menacingly.

Sakura glared up at him then nodded. Sasuke withdrew his hand from her mouth and backed up to give her space. Still glaring at him defiantly Sakura sat down on one of the stools at the counter.

"Shoot." She said.

Sasuke smirked at her then took a seat opposite her. "My full name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm Itachi's younger brother." Sasuke said.

Sakura's eyes widened at this revelation "But Anko said that all of Itachi's family were killed." Sakura said.

Sasuke's expression turned grim. "They are; it's just me and Itachi left. Did she tell you how or why they are dead?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shook her head. "They're dead because Itachi killed them. He killed them because he wanted to be the last pureblood; so he could be the strongest werewolf in the world." Sasuke explained

Sakura looked at him dubiously "I don't believe you. I know Itachi's evil, but he wouldn't kill his own family just for power. And if he did then why are you sitting before me. Surely if he wanted to get rid of all the competition he would have gotten rid of you too." Sakura said.

Once again Sasuke was impressed by Sakura's intelligence, but her naivety blinded her from the truth. "What I'm telling you is true. Ask him if you like. He loves to brag about it. And as for me; he didn't kill me because he didn't deem me worthy enough to kill. He doesn't see me as competition." Sasuke said angrily, with this crazy glint in his eyes that frightened Sakura to the core.

"Why are you telling me this? What do you want from me?" Sakura asked shakily.

Sasuke smirked at this then said "I want Itachi dead." He stated simply.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed "Then why are you sitting here talking about it. Why aren't you going up there and killing him?" Sakura asked confusedly.

"Because I'm not strong enough to beat him." Sasuke said scathingly, glaring at the wall behind her.

He then looked at her with some kind of hunger that Sakura couldn't describe "And besides I think it would be much more poetic and ironic if his own mate killed him; so he would know how it feels to be slaughtered by the one you love. Don't look so surprised Sakura. I've watched you for a while now. You hate Itachi, you want to escape. But you never will. He'll know where you are all of the time and he will hunt you down. But there is a way to get away from him and that's what I'm offering you. The only way to ever escape him is to kill him. I don't expect you to do it right away. You still need to think about it. And of course Itachi still won't trust you, so you have to make him trust you. Make him think that you love him, and then you strike." Sasuke said.

As he finished his speech Sasuke stood up and looked Sakura in the eye "Let me know you're answer when you've decided. But know this Sakura if you do it then I'll make sure no harm comes to you by the other wolves. But if you refuse, then I'll kill you and make sure Itachi watches while I do it. And then I'll kill him." Sasuke whispered menacingly in her ear.

"How do I know where to find you?" Sakura asked shakily, licking her dry lips.

Sasuke smirked "On a full moon when you turn, howl as loud as you can and I'll find you." Sasuke said. He then morphed back into his wolf form and disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>When Sakura was sure that he had gone, she shakily stood up grabbing her drink and made her way back up to Itachi's room. When she arrived she placed the drink on the nightstand and climbed back into the king sized bed.<p>

"What took you so long?" Itachi asked annoyed, with his eyes still closed.

"I couldn't find the kitchen. And when I did it took me forever to find the cups." Sakura lied.

"Hn. I'll give you a tour of the house tomorrow. And I've appointed Kakashi to be you're teacher." Itachi said his eyes now open and staring at her intently.

"My teacher?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I'm don't have to do school work do I? I thought that not going to school was the best thing about being a werewolf." Sakura moaned.

Itachi chuckled, taking her hand in his and pressing an open mouthed kiss to her knuckles. "He will teach you everything you need to know about werewolves." Itachi said.

"Why can't you teach me?" Sakura asked.

"Because I am extremely busy being the packs alpha and running my business. And Kakashi is extremely knowledgeable. Why will you miss me?" Itachi asked, smirking at her.

Sakura gazed at him defiantly "Not really, and you are totally full of yourself." Sakua said.

Itachi's smirk widened "We'll see about that. I bet you will miss me. Now go to sleep." Itachi said as he closed his eyes. Sakura searched his face and thought that Itachi looked extremely innocent when he slept. Not an evil werewolf that had slaughtered his entire clan. Sakura bit her lip nervously, trying to fight the inner turmoil that raged inside her. What on earth was she to do?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Orochimaru sat on a royal red coloured love seat staring lustfully into the blazing fire of his fireplace. He then heard Sasuke come through the door morphing into his human form. Sasuke grabbed a pair of underpants and trousers that where laid out for him on the coffee table. He then turned his cold and emotionless stare onto Orochimaru who was grinning up at him. "Well how did it go?" Orochimaru asked.<p>

Sasuke grunted taking the seat opposite Orochimaru "I told her the terms and she has yet to decide. Are you sure this is the best cause of action to take. I want to be the one to kill Itachi!" Sasuke sneered.

Orochimaru chuckled "Calm Sasuke. From what Anko told me Sakura doesn't like Itachi very much. After what he did to her friends she will surely kill him. Apparently she tried before, but failed. But now she is with him he will be more likely to trust her. And when he does he won't see it coming. It's foolproof Sasuke. He knows you want to kill him so he will be ready for you. But he won't anticipate his own mate to bring him down. And when he does fall I will be the alpha of the Akatsuki pack. And you will be the last pureblood and will have you're revenge." Orochimaru hissed gleefully.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed "And what if she refuses to kill him?" Sasuke asked.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes "Then like we said, I will have Anko bring Sakura here on a full moon. Then we shall lure Itachi to us and kill the girl. If you kill one of a mated pair then both shall die." Orochimaru explained.

Sasuke frowned "So then Sakura will die when she kills Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Yessssss." Orochimaru hissed.

"Shame. I rather liked her. If she wasn't Itachi's then I would have claimed her as my own." Sasuke said.

Orochimaru laughed evilly "Not to worry Sasuke I'm sure you can have some fun with her before she dies. And besides your soul mate will be out there somewhere. Forget about the girl she's expendable." Orochimaru said. Sasuke nodded in agreement, but couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh troubles abrew I wonder whats going to happen. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and dont forget to review :) Until next time xxxx<strong>

**I've uploaded this chapter again because I've noticed loads of mistakes so I've corrected them and I would also like to inform you all that tomorrow I go on holiday for a week so I wont be updating for a while. But I promise when I get back i'll work my butt off and have loads of chapters for you xxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guy's I'm back from holiday! And yes for those of you who didnt read my authors note in the previouse chappie I was on holiday. Anyway I'm really sorry guys I cant write you all a paragraph today as my mum is kicking me off the computer as I write and I really wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible. But I just want you to know that I love all of you and you guys are legendary! Enjoy the chapter :) xxxx**

* * *

><p>Sakura's eyes fluttered open lazily, as she gazed around the room, lasts nights events resurfacing in her mind. "Shit." She cursed under her breath. How could she have had sex with Itachi? She couldn't have! He must have used his stupid mind voodoo thing on her. Now she was seriously considering Sasuke's deal. But the thought of killing Itachi didn't settle well in her stomach. She told herself that it was because she was a good person and that she couldn't kill someone. But she had killed someone and she was willing to kill Itachi before. Somewhere deep down in her soul, a part of her cared for him, felt for him and loved him. But that was just the part of her that was meant to be with him. They are soul mates after all. But the rest of her resented him.<p>

Angrily she stomped over to the walk in closet and grabbed a white summer dress and underwear. Then she walked into the bathroom, only to let out a little squeal as her gaze landed on Itachi's nude form in the tub.

Blushing furiously Sakura turned around and was about to walk out, when Itachi spoke to her. "Won't you join me lover?" he inquired in that deep sexy voice of his, smirking at her flushed form.

"N-no thanks." Sakura stuttered, her hand lingering on the doorknob.

"Come now. I insist." Itachi persisted. Sakura knew that he wasn't asking her. He was demanding her, and she didn't know what he would do if she refused him. Inhaling a deep breath Sakura turned and faced him, unbuttoning his shirt that she had slipped on last night, slowly almost teasingly. Itachi watched her intently as his shirt slid from her slender shoulders and down her arms until it fell to the floor; her breasts now exposed to him. Sliding down her panties, she looked anywhere but at Itachi.

Sakura slid her leg over the side of the tub and hesitantly slipped into the opposite side of the bath to Itachi. Completely ignoring Itachi's presence, Sakura began to wash her hair then herself, which seemed to infuriate Itachi; apparently he didn't like to be ignored.

"Would you like me to wash your back?" Itachi asked perfectly innocently, but Sakura knew nothing about Itachi was innocent.

"No thanks." Sakura replied, fighting the urge to say yes and have those skilled fingers of his caressing her body. Whoa! Where on earth did that come from? Blushing Sakura turned her back on Itachi, to stop the temptation. He was naked for heaven's sake!

"Are you sure?" Itachi whispered in her ear, his voice laced with menace. Sakura squeaked in fright, she hadn't even heard him move.

Turning around furiously, Sakura glared at him intently. "Quit sneaking up on me!" she shouted at him.

Itachi growled gripping her shoulders tightly. He then pinned her against the side of the bath, his angry face only inches away from hers. "I am the male and the Alpha; you do not order me around." Itachi said darkly.

This didn't seem to frighten Sakura at all it only infuriated her further. "God this is the twenty first century Itachi! Woman have rights and are equals!" Sakura protested.

Itachi growled at her "You're a werewolf now not a human! And in werewolf society the males are the dominant ones." Itachi hissed.

Sakura scowled at him "I hate you." She seethed, hatred oozing off of her.

Itachi smirked at her "Well you didn't seem to feel that way last night." Itachi said cockily, his had running up her thigh. Sakura went to slap him, but he caught her wrist with ease. Sakura struggled but was yanked by her wrist into Itachi, until her body was flushed completely against his; she could feel everything. Itachis hands found her hair and his lips smothered hers in a searing kiss. Itachi seemed to like pulling her hair and Sakura found it turned her on. But she wouldn't admit that out loud.

While Itachi's tongue invaded her mouth his free hand found her heat and rubbed her clit softly. Sakura pulled away from the kiss, gasping loudly at the sensation. Her small hands found his shoulders and she gripped them firmly as Itachi flicked her nub, and then began rubbing her clit more intensely. Sakura moaned and dug her nails into his shoulders, as he slipped his finger into her now soaking heat, his lips latched onto her nipple licking and sucking.

Impatiently Itachi pushed her against the side of the bath again and hoisted her legs around his waist, sheathing himself inside her in the process. Itachi groaned as the sensation of her tight warm walls clenched around his length. He thrust inside her slowly at first, basking in the feel of her. Then he picked up the pace ramming into her harder and faster until they both climaxed.

Itachi pulled out of her reluctantly and unwound Sakura's legs from his hips. Sakura whimpered at the loss of contact and Itachi kissed her reassuringly. But then Sakura came to her senses and pushed him away. "Do I have your permission to get out of the bath?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Well you are the 'dominant' one aren't you? You control me. Don't I have to ask your permission for everything I do?" Sakura mocked.

Itachi angrily climbed out of the bath wrapping the towel around his waist "You're impossible and acting completely childish!" he exclaimed. Sakura smirked victoriously, also climbing out of the bath then drying herself off. Itachi stormed out of the bathroom leaving Sakura to get dressed into her white sundress.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom and was relieved to find that Itachi was nowhere to be seen. Sitting in front of the vanity, Sakura began to dry her hair. Itachi came in a few minutes later, carrying breakfast on a tray. He ate silently as Sakura began brushing her hair.

As Sakura was brushing her long pink tresses a thought came to mind. She stared at a strand of her pink hair thoughtfully. "My furs not pink is it?" Sakura asked Itachi.

Itachi chuckled "Yes it is and I have to say a pink werewolf is terrifying." Itachi lied sarcastically.

Sakura glared at him. "No your fur is white. People claim that a werewolf's fur is the colour of their soul, but no one knows if that's true or not." Itachi explained. Sakura pondered on his answer for a while as she nibbled on a slice of toast.

When she was finished eating her breakfast Itachi held out his hand to her "Come on, I said I would show you round." Itachi said.

Sakura stared at his hand. Taking his hand would mean accepting that this was now her new life; her new home. Itachi shot her a look, getting impatient he grasped her hand and pulled her out of his room.

Sakura had found from her tour that Itachi's house had seven bedrooms that where mostly used for his pack to stay in when they visited, two living rooms, one large kitchen, one dining room, a meeting room for his pack, a games room which was like a mini cinema with a football and pool table in it, Itachi's study which was like a small library that she was forbidden to go into without his permission, tons of bathrooms (Sakura had lost count) and a swimming pool outside. After he had shown her around the house Itachi told her he had a pack meeting to go to and left her with Kakashi who was suppose to teach her about werewolves.

Sakura sat in one of the comfy chairs in the smaller of the two living rooms across from Kakashi. He hadn't said a word since Itachi had left her with him; he just sat there reading a book. Sakura glimpsed at the title and the author and her heart clenched painfully. It was one of her stepfather's porn books. Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and glared at Kakashi. He was supposed to be teaching her and he was sitting there reading porn!

As if feeling Sakura's intense glare on him Kakashi peered up from his beloved book and smiled at her. Although all Sakura saw was a little crinkle under his eye due to his mask. "So you're Sakura, I'm Kakashi." Kakashi introduced himself. All her previous dislike for him disappeared when he said her name. He was the only werewolf who had not addressed her as Itachi's mate.

"So are you going to teach me or are you just going to sit there reading porn." Sakura inquired.

Kakashi gazed at her accusingly "How did you know I was reading porn?" he asked.

"My step dad wrote it." Sakura said sorrowfully, staring at her lap, trying to blink back tears.

Kakashi gaped at her and dropped his precious book "Your step dad is Jiriya!" Kakashi exclaimed. He looked like a giddy child on Christmas day.

"Was." Sakura corrected him.

"No! Itachi didn't kill him did he?" Kakashi asked frantically.

"No." Sakura replied.

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief, and then looked at Sakura sadly "I'm sorry, he took you away from them. But I guess there wasn't really any alternative. When you turn on a full moon you completely lose yourself to your werewolf nature. You could have killed your family if Itachi had let you stay there." Kakashi said, trying to comfort her.

Sakura smiled sadly at him "I'm never going to see them again am I?" Sakura asked.

"No. But it's better that way. Werewolves don't age. You would have had to watch as all of your loved ones withered away and died while you remained the same." Kakashi said a faraway look in his eye.

"I can see why Anko loves you. You're really nice." Sakura commented.

Kakashi looked at her alarmed "Is it that obvious?" Kakashi asked panicking.

Sakura giggled "No. Anko told me. Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you." Kakashi said.

"Why are you so worried about getting caught anyway? Cant Anko just dump that guy Orochimaru and be with you?"

"I wish. Werewolf relationships are nothing like human ones. Once they're together nothing can part them unless the male dies. Then the female can be claimed by another werewolf. Or a male can challenge another male over the female to a fight to the death and whoever wins gets the female." Kakashi explained.

"Then why don't you challenge Orochimaru then?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi looked at her sadly "I've wanted to. Many times. But Orochimaru is a lot older and stronger than I am. I wouldn't stand a chance. That didn't stop me from wanting to though. Anko persuaded me not to. She's very persuasive when she wants to be." Kakashi said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yep I know what you mean." Sakura said, remembering how Anko had somehow gotten her to buy some extremely sexy underwear.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said sincerely.

Kakashi looked at her confusedly "For what?"

"About you and Anko. It must be hard." Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded "I suppose we better get started then. I guess for you to fully understand we have to start from the beginning when werewolves first came to be." Kakashi said.

Sakura nodded enthusiastically and Kakashi continued. "Thousands of years ago; no one knows the exact date, was a high priest named Nagato. He was extremely notorious for his strong faith in god, so he felt no remorse as he burned witches. He saw them as puppets of the devil and would destroy them ruthlessly. But one day he made the mistake of burning an actual and extremely powerful witch. As she burned on the pyre she dammed him to a life where on the full moon he would turn into a wolf and would feed off of the flesh of humans. Her last words were that he was now the servant of the devil and evil itself, not her. He would rot in hell for all of his sins. The curse was real and on the full moon Nagato turned into a large wolf and ate any human that came into his path. After a few years the darkness consumed him and he embraced his nature. He was now indestructible and didn't age, he could run at impossible speeds, had obtained inhuman strength, could compel people to do as he wished and could invade people's minds. Nagato was the first pureblood werewolf. And like every pure blood werewolf he had a soul mate; a girl named Konan and he had two sons with her. One of the sons was an Uchiha; Itachi's ancestor. Hundreds of years later when his two sons were now men he was killed by a very powerful vampire. Since then werewolves and vampires have been at war and have remained enemies for centuries. And that is the story of the first werewolf." Kakashi concluded.

"Wait a minute witches and vampires exist?" Sakura exclaimed.

Kakashi nodded "Practically every supernatural creature exists. We just hide in the shadows as mankind don't like the fact that there are beings more superior to them. And plus the vampires would kick up a fuss if the human race where to ever find out about them; it would make it much harder to hunt." Kakashi explained.

Sakura sat there bewildered. "I understand that this is a bit much for you to take in all at once so we'll stop now and continue tomorrow." Kakashi said getting up from his seat.

"Okay." Sakura agreed and watched as Kakashi left.

Later on that night Itachi led her down into the basement, where there where a variety of doors. "What's in all of them doors?" Sakura asked curiously.

Itachi didn't answer; he carried on walking until he came to a door at the end of the corridor. He retrieved a key from his jeans pocket and opened the door, guiding Sakura into it. Sakura scrunched her nose up at the sight of the small room. It was dimly lit by torches of flames lining the dingy walls and it smelled horrid. It was then that Sakura recognised the smell. It was blood.

"Why are we in here Itachi?" Sakura asked, her voice shaking slightly. Itachi ignored her, and then after a few moments of silence he turned and faced her "Tonight's a full moon. You're going to turn again. Newly turned werewolves have no control over themselves. I'll have to keep you locked down here so you don't go on a killing rampage and have people aware of our existence. It's too risky." Itachi explained.

Sakura looked at him as though she had been punched in the gut "You're going to lock me in here?" Sakura asked bewildered.

Before Itachi could answer a blonde man appeared at the door, with a sadistic smirk on his face. He dragged a scared looking man by the collar and threw him into the corner, chaining him to the wall. Sakura hadn't noticed the chains until now. The blonde man grinned at her maliciously "Enjoy." He sneered, before leaving the room.

"What the hell!" Sakura seethed, gesturing to the whimpering man chained to the corner of the room.

"When we turn into werewolves we have to eat humans. You're already aware of this Sakura." Itachi said.

Sakura looked at him helplessly "But I don't want to kill him." She whimpered.

Itachi sighed running his hand through his hair "You have to Sakura. It's either him or thousands of innocents." Itachi said, as he kissed her on the forehead and headed for the door.

"You're going to leave me here on my own. You're not going to stay with me?" Sakura asked looking at him with pleading eyes.

Itachi looked at her regretfully "I can't. Werewolves are extremely territorial creatures. We would both think of that man as prey and even though we are mates we would fight over him, and I would end up seriously hurting you." Itachi said.

Sakura stared at her feet sadly as the door closed behind Itachi. The man's whimpering reminded her of his presence. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Then suddenly she fell to her knees in pain. She could feel her bones rearranging themselves, her nails grew longer and turned into claws and large teeth protruded from her mouth until nothing about her resembled a human at all.

The man began to scream as the girl had turned into a pure snowy white wolf. Green eyes eyed him hungrily, and then she pounced on him tearing into his flesh. When Sakura was finished, the human side of her was screaming out for her to do something extremely important. Sakura threw her head back and howled as loud as she could. A few miles away a male werewolf heard the howls and smirked victoriously.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys enjoyed that. Dont forget to reveiw. And just to let you know I'll be going on holiday again in about 11 days so I'll try to post as many chapters as I can until then. xxxx<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, sorry it took me a while to upload this chapter but it took me a while to get it right. So without further ado I'll do the paragraphs.**

**no-name**

Yup Itachi is a smart ass and thanks for saying you liked my lemon ;). As for Sakura killing Itachi you'll just have to read the chapter and see. Thankyou for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**

Yes Itachi is a pervert and I agree with you 100% as usual ;). And yeah the whole ying and yang thing is pretty cool. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx

**Hotoki-Chan124**

Lol did you have to hit Kakashi? Poor thing. Thanks for saying you loved it and for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) xxxx

**ummIDK**

Thanks for reviewing and saying you loved it. I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxxx

**slipdrip**

Thanks for reviewing and saying its amazing. I'm glad you're hooked lol. I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx

**The True Not Important**

I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for thanks for saying you were glad I was safe that was really sweet of you :) Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx

**kittykat6625**

Thanks for saying the chapter was awesome and that it has depth, thats what I like to hear. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter:) xxxx

**Unices **

Thankyou for reviewing and yeah Sakura's getting there lol. I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx

**XionNight**

Thankyou for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx

**Shoutwitynot logged on**

Lol sorry for keeping you up and I hope I didnt spoil your football practice but Im glad you like the story. As for Sakura's age she was seventeen but as you will see from this chapter she is now eighteen. I'm not really sure of Itachi's age because of course being a werewolf he's been around a long time. But I imagine him to look to be in his mid twenties. And the lemons will be pretty rough in this fic as that is how I would imagine a werewolf to have sex, as in this fic the males are very dominant. And as for the length the first lemon I did was Sakura's first time and she was pretty exhausted mentally and physically, so it would be unrealistic if I had made that lemon longer and the second lemon they got in to an argument so didnt go in for another round. But I'v taken your advice into acount and the next lemon I do I will make them go for longer. Lol that sounded weird. And I dont really mind about the long review. Thanks for reviewing and for your advice I'm always open to peoples opinions and I hope you enjoy the chapter :) xxxx

* * *

><p>Sakura expected to awake on a cold floor covered in blood, but instead she found herself snuggling even deeper into Itachi's amazingly comfy bed, completely blood free. Glancing to the right, she saw Itachi sitting on the bed next to her, smoking a cigarette; completely oblivious that she was awake. "I didn't know you smoked." Sakura stated as she started to sit up.<p>

Itachi grunted "I don't very often. Werewolves don't like fire." He said.

"I killed that man didn't I?" Sakura asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Yes. You'll get used to it. In time it will be second nature to you. Humans are your prey Sakura, just as a gazelle is prey to a lion. Its nature." Itachi said, rubbing her back soothingly.

"A werewolf is an abomination of nature." Sakura said angrily, as she got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

Itachi sighed and took another drag on his cigarette. He only smoked when he was stressed, which was extremely rare; and Sakura was stressing him out. All of the newly turned werewolves he had known had embraced their new nature; they relished in it. But not Sakura; she was completely selfless but was ruthless when it came to those she loved. He hoped in time that she would adjust; but he knew that would be a while as she was extremely stubborn.

Sighing he got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom door, knocking twice "I have a meeting in a bit and I have to go pick something important up, so I won't see you until later on. Feel free to do whatever you please as long as you don't trash the place or leave the premises."

Due to his enhanced hearing he heard her mutter a "Whatever.", before he walked out of the room and into his car, to get to the meeting.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked out of the bathroom clad in only a towel, and stumbled over to the walk in closet. Scrunching her nose in thought, Sakura browsed through all of the clothes she had purchased, but she couldn't concentrate properly, let alone see properly because of the stupid tears that blurred her vision. Today was her birthday; she was now eighteen. Her, Ino and the rest of her friends were going to go clubbing for the first time. Well it was her first time clubbing, Ino used to go all of the time. Sakura's tears now slid down her cheeks at the thought if Ino and her friends. But no, now she was stuck here as a murdering werewolf with a physcopath for a mate, with no one to celebrate her birthday with.<p>

"Poor Sakura." A familiar voice mocked from behind her.

Wiping the tears off her face, Sakura turned round and was met with Sasuke's intense gaze. "What are you doing here?" Sakura demanded angrily, clutching the towel closer to her chest. But that movement didn't stop him from drinking in her legs again.

Leaning against the door frame he smirked "Is it your time of the month or something? I heard that females have very intense mood swings when it's their time of the month. You did go from very upset to extremely pissed off, which is kind of strange as you were the one to call me here." Sasuke said.

Sakura glared at him when he mentioned 'that time of the month' she hated it when guys blamed everything that a chick did on their period. But then she looked down at the floor, embarrassed when she remembered that she had called out to him.

Sakura met Sasuke's frosty gaze determinedly "I wish to kill Itachi. I hate his guts." Sakura bit out, gritting her teeth. She was doing this for Ino, Shikamaru Lee, her family and most of all for herself and the countless of other innocents that she would kill, if she was left with Itachi.

For the first time in years Sasuke was bombarded with conflicting emotions. He was glad that Sakura had accepted to kill Itachi; as he wanted nothing more than Itachi dead. But he was also disappointed that he wouldn't be the one to kill Itachi and make him suffer. He also didn't want Sakura to die, no matter how annoying she was, he was rather fond of her. And of course if Itachi died then Orochimaru would take over the pack and Sasuke hated Orochimaru; he would despise taking orders from him and being used by him like he was now. Sasuke then realised that the cons outweighed the pros, but he pushed that to the back of his mind; he could always kill Orochimaru later. He handed Sakura a small elegant dagger, the blade made entirely of silver; that she would be able to yield easily and effectively. It could also be easily concealed.

Sakura held it in her hands staring at the dagger curiously; admiring its craftsmanship and the ancient patterns carved into it. "The blade is made entirely of Silver and will kill Itachi instantly if you plunge it into his heart." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded in understanding, clutching the beautiful but dangerous dagger tightly.

"One more thing. If you fail to kill Itachi in the next twenty four hours then there will be severe consequences. I don't want to torture and kill you. But I will if you fail."

"I only have twenty four hours." Sakura asked, clearly alarmed.

"It's better if you get it over with quickly. You don't want Itachi to become suspicious or for you to get cold feet." Sasuke said as he began spraying some sort of perfume that smelled of nothing around the room, the closet then her.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

"It's a special perfume that covers the scent of a werewolf. We wouldn't want Itachi knowing I was here." Sasuke said flashing her a grin before he jumped out of the window and completely disappeared. Sakura rolled her eyes 'werewolves' she thought.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until after breakfast that Sakura realised that she was completely alone in the house; as she couldn't smell or hear anyone. Deciding to take advantage of what would possibly be the last day she spent in this luxurious house, Sakura fished out her pink bikini from the closet and ventured into the large swimming pool, in Itachi's back garden.<p>

Itachi strolled into the silent house and placed the large box he was carrying gently on the kitchen countertop. Itachi listened with his enhanced hearing, but he couldn't hear her anywhere in the house. Rage instantly filled him at the possibility that she had run away, but the small movement outside reassured him that Sakura was just outside.

Sakura had tugged a lounge chair off the tiled patio and onto the grass, which was not protected by the massive canvas shades that rippled in the breeze. Sporting a pair of sunglasses that hid her eyes behind the black lenses, her small lean body stretched out along the lounge chair. Her bikini, but a thin strip of baby pink fabric, covered little territory.

Bemused, he glided his eyes along her shapely body. Equally small triangles stretched out over such perfect breasts. He was glad that nobody else was in his house to admire such a body. The very thought of it made him shiver in rage.

"You have this thing with staring at me, you know that?" Sakura said, her tone was amused but slightly irritated as well.

It was then that Itachi realised he had leaned over her, as if he were a mortal inspecting fruit at a grocery store. He straightened and stepped back onto the patio tiles. "I see you've made yourself at home." Itachi said, surprised at how comfortable she was. Just this morning she had thrown a tantrum, making it perfectly clear she wanted nothing to do with his world.

"This is my home now is it not?" And since I'm not allowed to leave the house without supervision, I figure I'd make the best of it. Why don't you join me?" Sakura said bitter sweetly. She patted the lounge chair beside her.

Itachi shook his head "As much as I would love to lie there all day and gaze at your luscious body, I have something for you in the kitchen." Itachi said.

Sakura raised her brow in curiosity "Is it another man I can eat, because I'm pretty peckish." Sakura said sarcastically.

Itachi glared at her "No. It's a surprise. Now are you coming or what?" Itachi said holding his hand out to her.

Sakura took it and he pulled her out of her chair. "So why have you got me something?" Sakura asked confusedly, as she gazed at the large box on the counter, with holes in it. She had made it pretty clear he couldn't buy her affection.

Itachi smiled a genuine smile at her "It's your birthday isn't it? Don't humans usually get people gifts to celebrate it?" Itachi said.

Sakura gaped at him, bewildered. "How did you know it was my birthday?" Sakura asked, feeling a strange rush of happiness.

Itachi shifted uncomfortably "I have your birth certificate and other essential things like that." He said.

"Oh." Sakura said awkwardly as she looked at the box. Why did it have holes in it? Did it just move?

"Aren't you going to open it?" he asked impatiently, as he leant against one of the counters.

Sakura stared at the box hesitantly then slowly lifted the lid. Gasping in surprise Sakura stared in awe at the husky puppy that stared back at her cutely; begging to be picked up. "Oh my god, he is so cute! It is a he isn't it, or is it a she? Oh, nope definitely a boy. Awww you are so adorable!" Sakura ranted as she picked the puppy up and cradled him into her chest.

Itachi raised his eyebrow at Sakura's odd behaviour. It was a demon dog and she was holding, rocking and fussing over it like it was a newborn baby.

"I'm going to call him fluffy or cutie pie, because he's so cute. Yes you are. You're so cute. Who's the cutest doggy in the world?" Sakura cooed in an irritating voice.

Itachi's eyebrow twitched "You're seriously going to call a demon dog from hell fluffy or cutie pie?" Itachi said disbelievingly.

"It's a demon dog? Pffft look at it Itachi! Does it look like a demon dog to you?" Sakura said, shoving the puppy in his face.

"Yes it's a demon dog. That's just its guise so that no human sees what it is. I got him for you not only because it's your birthday, but because you don't like material things and he will protect you when I'm not here." Itachi said.

Sakura put the puppy back in the box for a moment, then walked up to Itachi and hugged him, murmuring a "Thank you. I love him." Itachi wasn't sure what to do at first, as he had never actually hugged someone before, apart from his mother. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tighter against him, inhaling her sweet scent. Hugging wasn't so bad after all.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said sincerely when they pulled away.

Itachi looked at her questioningly "About what?"

"Your dog. I killed him." Sakura said, biting her lip and staring at the ground.

Itachi pulled her into a hug again, already missing the feeling of her body pressed against his "I'll miss him; he was the only person I knew I could trust and rely on. But he was getting old; he was bound to die soon enough. Your forgiven." He said kissing her forehead. Sakura smiled up at him and picked up the puppy again.

"You talk about him like he was an actual person?" Sakura wondered curiously.

"Of course, in a way he was. As werewolves we can communicate with wolves or dogs as easily as we are talking now." Itachi explained.

"How does that work? Do we have to bark or something?" Sakura asked.

Itachi chuckled "No. Think of it as mind reading. It is like we read their thoughts, then we respond by thinking back to them. You and the puppy won't be able to do it yet as just like a baby he hasn't learnt to talk yet." Itachi said.

"Right. What should I call him then?" Sakura asked, assessing the puppy, trying to find a name that would suit him.

"He's yours to name what you wish. As long as you don't call him something cute or ridiculous, then I'm not bothered." Itachi said.

Sakura nodded "I'm going to call him Ice because of his eyes and it sounds pretty badass." Sakura said as she looked into his eyes; they where pure white, so was his fur except for the grey patches.

Itachi nodded in agreement "I'll have Sasori and Deidara look after him for you, when we go out." Itachi said, taking Ice from her.

"Where going out? Who are Sasori and Deidara?" Sakura asked.

"We're going out for dinner at a restaurant. I've laid a dress out for you on our bed. And Sasori and Deidara are your pack mates. Sasori is really good at training demon dogs." Itachi said.

"You laid a dress out for me? What are you dressing me now? I'm not a Barbie doll!" Sakura shouted.

Itachi rolled his eyes, this girl was like a bomb, one wrong move and she explodes. "It's an extremely fancy restaurant. So they are very judgmental. I chose a dress that I knew would be suitable. You can't just turn up in jeans or a summer dress. I know you don't like fancy, expensive or materialistic things. If it wasn't for the amazing food and deserts I wouldn't take you there. But you'll love the food I promise." Itachi insisted.

Sakura nodded "Oh. Sorry. I'll go get dressed." Sakura said. Just as she was about to exit the kitchen and go into their room, to get changed, two men appeared in the doorway. One was tall and lean, with long blonde hair that was tied up in a half ponytail, a side bang framed his face, he wore a sadistic smirk on his face and his eyes also gleamed with sadistic menace. It was the same man from yesterday that chained the poor man to the wall.

The other was slightly shorter but was of similar stature, he had blood red hair, brown bored expressionless eyes, a childlike face and he wore the same sadistic smirk as the blonde guy.

The blonde stepped forward first "I didn't believe I got the chance to introduce myself yesterday. I'm Deidara." He said, holding his hand out to her.

Sakura glared at it. She knew it was childish as she only met him the other day, but she didn't like him or the other guy. There was something seriously sinister about them. On that thought she realised that most of the people she had met even Kakashi and Anko had something sinister going on. Must be a werewolf thing, Sakura thought.

"Sakura." She said in a clipped tone, not taking his hand.

Deidara's smirk grew wider if that was even possible. "Whoa feisty. Chill princess, I won't harm you." Deidara mocked, strolling past her and glaring at ice.

"Sasori." The red head said, not bothering to offer his hand.

"You owe me a lot Itachi, yeah. I'm not babysitting a dog for you ever again, yeah. Especially not with Sasori." Deidara said.

Sasori and Itachi glared at the blonde, while Sakura left the room to change. "You'll do as I tell you Deidara. I'm your alpha and you will do as I say." Itachi hissed.

He then turned to Sasori "You know what to do." He said, referring to the dogs training. Sasori nodded. Itachi then walked into his room, he could hear Sakura changing in the bathroom, as he changed into an expensive suit.

Itachi's breath caught in his throat as Sakura stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing four inch black heels and an elegant tight fitting black dress that flaunted her curves. Her hair was slightly wavy as she had worn a plait earlier on and she looked extremely sexy with curly hair. She had touched up her make up wearing dark eye liner and mascara that brought out her green eyes and some shiny gloss on her lips. She looked gorgeous and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Sakura was having the same situation as Itachi, she had only ever really seen him in jeans and a T shirt, but damn he could do more than pull off a suit. He was pure sex in it. Blushing she averted her gaze and Itachi grasped her hand leading her out of his room and into the garage where all of his cars and motorbikes were parked.

"God, how many cars do you want?" Sakura asked.

"I like to collect them." Itachi said, as he guided her over to his Audi R8 Spider. Sakura grinned at how fast Itachi was driving. She may be a goody two shoes who had never really got into trouble, but she always had an affinity for danger and adrenaline. She loved rollercoaster's and definitely fast cars. And this car was fast. They had arrived at the exclusive restaurant in no time at all, and the waiter had directed them to a secluded corner and took their order. Itachi ordered a steak, a rare steak and Sakura ordered some sort of pasta.

Once they had ordered the waiter pulled the gauzy white tent closed to conceal their booth from other tented booths in the airy dining room. Kissing booths they were called. The restaurant was famous for surprise wedding proposals and, as well, notorious for dramatic breakups, all within the not so private as one would wish gauzy tents.

Itachi swallowed his brandy as he watched Sakura finish her meal. "Hmmm that was amazing. I guess I can forgive you for taking me to this shmancy pancy restaurant. I mean did you see that couple that came in a few minutes ago. Poor things got turned away, for no reason at all."

Itachi smirked "The chocolate fudge cake will make you forget all about it." Itachi said suggestively.

Sakura grinned "Chocolate fudge cake it is then."

Fifteen minutes later and Sakura was moaning in ecstasy. "Wow this is amazing. I think I've just forgotten my own name. Oh my god I wanna have its babies." Sakura moaned in delight as she ate another forkful of the chocolate fudge cake.

Just as she had put the last piece of cake on her fork, Itachi stole it from her and ate it himself. Sakura gasped "You took the last piece of cake!" she whined, then burst into giggles as she noticed some chocolate sauce dripping from his lips down his chin.

"What's so funny?" Itachi questioned, completely aware that she was laughing at him.

"You have some chocolate sauce on your chin." Sakura said, still giggling.

Itachi smirked "Then get it off." He said in his velvety voice.

Sakura reached for the napkin "Ah ah ah. I meant with that pink little tongue of yours." Itachi said sexily.

Sakura smiled shyly, and then slowly slid closer to Itachi. She put her hands on his thighs leaning in close until their noses where almost touching, then she flicked her tongue out and lapped up the chocolate source. She licked her way up until she met his lips then she plunged her tongue gently into his mouth, exploring his moist cavern. Itachi groaned and smirked triumphantly. He had kissed her many times, but she had never kissed him voluntary.

After a while of heated making out, they pulled away from each other gasping for breath. Itachi paid the bill, and then they headed back home. Itachi's hand remained on Sakura's thigh the whole way home, squeezing and stroking.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived home and Sasori and Deidara had left, Itachi carried Sakura up to their room and pushed her into the door kissing her senselessly. Sakura moaned into his mouth, and then very subtly while Itachi began to kiss her neck, she pulled the dagger from the strap around her thigh underneath her dress and wrapped her hands around Itachi's neck. Her hand lingered there for a while poised and ready to strike, but she couldn't plunge it into his back.<p>

"Do it." Itachi said softly, and as if Sakura where a puppet on Itachi's strings she dug the dagger into his back. Sakura gasped in pain as she felt something pressing into her own back.

"I don't want to." She whimpered, trying with all her will power to remove the dagger.

"Then don't." Itachi ordered her and just as he said it the dagger dropped to the floor. Sakura pressed her hand into the sore spot on her back, when she looked at her hand it was covered in blood. She looked up at Itachi confusedly.

Itachi glared angrily at Sakura, caging her in against the wall with his hands on either side of her head. "Our souls are entwined together; meaning that if I get hurt you get hurt, if I die you die." Itachi hissed.

"I'm sorry. I was just so frightened; I don't want to be a werewolf and you scare me. I just want to go home to my family." Sakura whimpered pitifully, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Itachi lead her over to the couch and sat down with her in his lap, stroking her hair soothingly. In his other hand he held the dagger, he stared at it analytically. He recognised it immediately, it was his fathers.

"How long have you known that I was going to kill you?" Sakura asked when she had calmed down.

"Since you went to the kitchen to get that glass of water. I couldn't hear anything; there was some kind of enchantment preventing me from doing so. But my wrist was suddenly broken, so I assumed someone had broken your wrist. Then you began acting compliant to me and I knew something was wrong. So who was it?" Itachi asked coldly.

"Who was what?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Who was the person who convinced you to kill me and gave you the dagger?"

Sakura glared angrily up at him "No one needed to convince me to kill you. You did that on your own when you killed and injured my friends, kidnapped me, turned me into a werewolf, pushed me around and made me kill someone!" Sakura said, trying to get out of Itachi's lap, but he just easily pulled her back against him.

"We've been through this Sakura. You are my soul mate. You provoked me into killing and injuring your friends and they were in my way. I can't change fate Sakura, you're supposed to be with me and to be a werewolf; it's in your nature to kill someone, it's how we survive. And I do not push you around, infract I've been nothing but nice to you. Many werewolves treat their female like dirt and they would certainly beat you if you behaved that way around them. But I would never do that to you. I like your fire, but I will extinguish it if you don't tell me who gave you the dagger. I told you before you do not want to witness how cruel I can be." Itachi said warningly.

Sakura gazed into her lap "He'll kill and torture me if I tell you. Hell he's going to do it anyway when he finds out I failed. And I already know how cruel and evil you are; you slaughtered your own family for power!"

"You know nothing you foolish girl! I killed my family because they were plotting to expose our kind to the world. If they had done that then humans would hunt us down and the vampires would start a war with us again. I had no other choice! Now tell me Sakura or so help me I will torture you!" Itachi shouted, but regretted it immediately when he saw Sakura flinch and could feel how frightened she was through there bond.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it." Itachi said softly, as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"If you tell me then I will get rid of him and he won't touch you ever again. Just tell me please Sakura." Itachi said gently.

"I'm sorry too. About your family. I had no idea." Sakura whispered.

Sighing she ran her hand through her hair "It was Sasuke. Your brother." She said, cuddling into his chest, feeling completely safe in his arms.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. Sasuke? That couldn't be right. This was nothing like Sasuke at all. Sasuke was completely reckless and foolish. If it was Sasuke wanting him dead then he would just barge in stupidly and attack him impulsively. Not get his own mate to kill him. "Are you sure it's Sasuke? Don't lie to me." Itachi asked, but he knew she was telling the truth.

"That's who he said he was, and he looked kinda like you and he was definitely a pureblood." Sakura said.

The wheels began turning in Itachi's head. Someone must be working with Sasuke to kill him and he knew just the kind of person who would do something like this and want him dead. Itachi smirked, they are going to pay and they are going to pay severely.

* * *

><p>Well thats the chapter I hope you liked it and please review. Love you all loads xxxx<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys I know you're probably going to kill me but iv just started college and the work load is unbelievable and not to mention all of the revision I have to do. So word of advice if you're going to take two science A levels, English language and maths make sure you're a loner and have no life XD. Anyway so this is the first bit of free time I've had so think of this chapter as a late Christmas gift.

Itachi sat Sakura down beside him and stepped off the sofa, pulling his blackberry out of his pocket. He dialled Kisame's number and waited patiently for him to pick up. It wasn't long for him to respond "Itachi? What are you doing ringing me? I thought you and Sakura where gonna be getting it on all night." Kisame said jokingly.

"It's a matter of urgency." Itachi said seriously.

"What's going on?" Kisame asked no longer fooling around.

"Orochimaru is working with Sasuke to kill me. They tried to get Sakura to do it, but that failed." Itachi stated emotionlessly.

"Oh man I knew that snake was up to sommit. What are we going to do? Got anything in mind?" Kisame asked.

Itachi smirked "Of course. Here's what I need you to do." Itachi said and gave Kisame instructions.

Orochimaru couldn't wipe the grin off of his face. An hour ago Kisame had rang saying he had turned up to Itachi's house and found Itachi and Sakura dead. Apparently Sakura had killed him and therefore killed herself. Orochimaru sniggered. Everything was going to plan. Now all he had to do was persuade the rest of the pack that he should be alpha. As Kisame was beta he was automatically next in line to be alpha. But it shouldn't be too hard to persuade the pack that he would make a much better alpha than that bafoon.

As Orochimaru entered the meeting chamber he composed his face so it showed nothing but sincerity and sorrow. The rest of the pack nodded in greeting at him and he took his seat. Kisame cleared his throat "As you have all been informed Itachi was found dead in his chambers along with his mate Sakura. Upon finding the bodies it was clear to me that Sakura had killed him resulting in her own death. This is a tragic loss for us since Itachi was the last pure blooded werewolf and he was the only one stopping the vampires from starting a war against the werewolf race. As Itachi had no heir and I am beta I should automatically become alpha." Kisame said, glancing at Orochimaru when he said his last sentence and not to his surprise anger flashed in Orochimaru's eyes.

"But I think it is a much too hard and responsible position than I am capable of. So as temporary alpha I step down from my position and appoint it to Orochimaru." Kisame said. Silence soon followed as the rest of the pack glared hatefully at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru grinned "Well that it very wise of you Kisame. I will be more than honoured to take the position." He said.

Deidara shot up from his chair pointing an accusing finger at Orochimaru "He's going to be alpha. This is ridiculous." Deidara shouted.

Sasori grabbed his shirt and pulled Deidara back into his seat "Shut up boy. I've been here longer than any of you. I should be the next alpha!" Sasori stated emotionlessly.

With that statement the pack erupted into chaos. Every man in the room claiming they should be alpha. Orochimaru silently crept out of his seat panic gripping him.

Suddenly the meeting doors slammed open and Itachi stepped in calmly, stopping opposite Orochimaru. "Still want to be alpha? Was killing me really worth this?" Itachi asked, gesturing to the still bickering wolves.

Orochimaru swallowed, his devious brain trying to find a way out of this situation as he knew Itachi knew everything.

Itachi pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit a cigarette. A soon as there was a flame Orochimaru flinched and took a step back.

"Nervous?" Itachi asked.

Orochimaru smiled innocently "Not nervous just confused but pleased that you are alive of course." Orochimaru lied.

By now the pack had realised that Itachi was present and had taken their seats once again and sat in stunned silence. "Let's cut the crap Orichimaru I know that it was you and Sasuke that were plotting to kill me. Though stooping as low as to get my mate to do it for you is pathetic. I thought being a merciful man that I would let you experience what it was like to be alpha before I make you suffer. So I'll ask again and once more before you die. Is being alpha really worth it?" Itachi said.

Orochimaru shrunk under Itachi and the rest of the packs hateful gazes. Swallowing he composed himself "It was always supposed to be me to be alpha of the Akatsuki pack. But you Uchiha's stole it from me! And it is I who will be making you suffer!" Orochimaru hissed.

Itachi nodded at Kisame and Kisame grabbed Orochimaru and began dragging him towards the dungeons. Itachi turned to his pack "I'll let you all have a go with him before me. Just leave him alive. I have to go sort my mate out." Itachi stated and began walking out of the room, blocking out the cheers and sniggers of the pack.

Before Itachi left the room Kakashi stopped him "Itachi now that Orochimaru is out of the pack and is more than likely going to suffer a painful death I hope. I would like your permission to mate Anko." Kakashi asked hopefully.

Itachi nodded "Anko is now Kakashis mate. No one can touch her but him." Itachi stated nodding at Kakashi. Kakashi smiled gratefully and followed Kisame and the others into the dungeon.

Sakura paced hers and Itachi's room nervously, and then sighed in relief when Itachi walked through the door. "How did it go? What happened?" she asked curiously.

Itachi smirked "He reacted as I thought he would and is currently in the dungeons where the rest of the pack is keeping him company." Itachi replied sardonically.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in thought "What about Sasuke?" she asked her voice wavering slightly.

Itachi rubbed her arms soothingly "I don't know. But he won't touch you with me around. Which reminds me of your punishment." Itachi stated.

"Punishment?" Sakura asked in shock. Pulling as far away from Itachi as she could.

Itachi raised an eyebrow "Of course. You did after all try to kill me. So I am confining you to this room until I say otherwise. No one is allowed to see you except me." Itachi said possessively.

Sakura scowled "You can't do that!"

Itachi's lip quirked upwards "Try me." He walked towards the door and locked it slipping the key into his pocket. Then he leant against the door with his arms crossed.

Sakura lip quivered "I hate you. You're the meanest person I have ever met. I am never going to talk to you again!" Sakura shouted flinging herself onto the bed and burying her face in the pillows.

Itachi ran his slender fingers through his dark locks sighing "Why must you be so difficult and childish?" he scolded.

Sakura sat up glaring hatefully at him "Because I am a child!" she retorted.

Itachi glared back "You got off lucky. Do you know what the real punishment is for trying to kill an alpha?" Itachi asked angrily.

Sakura shook her head and stared up at him with frightful green eyes. "They are severely tortured and then they are burnt to death. Luckily for you you're the mate of a pureblood. So if I hurt you I hurt myself. You get off lightly. But I promise you this. Displease me again and I will make your life a living hell." Itachi hissed now a few centimetres away from Sakura.

Sakura stared at him defiantly but had a hint of fear in her eyes. They stared intensely at each other for a few moments then Itachi lunged for her crushing her lips heatedly against his. Sakura squeaked in surprise as Itachi pinned her to the mattress kissing her ferociously and she kissed him back just as hard.

This time was different from the other times they had had sex. There was no time for foreplay as Itachi ripped off her clothes and plunged into her thrusting in and out at an inhuman speed. Sakura screamed and mewled underneath him her nails scraping his back. They went at it like that all night in various positions until both of them where too exhausted to participate anymore.

Sakura lay on her side watching Itachi as he closed his eyes. Glaring at him one last time she turned her back to him and closed her eyes. Itachi sighed and placed his hand on her hip his finger making circular motions on her hipbone. Sakura moaned slightly enjoying the particular motion. Itachi kissed the spot on her neck just below her earlobe then spooned her slowly joining her in a silent slumber.

Sasuke had watched the intense love making between Itachi and Sakura from the ground staring up into the window with a hateful gaze. He wasn't sure whether to be pleased that Orochimaru was dead and Sakura was still alive or angry at the fact that Itachi was still alive and was fucking Sakura's brains out. Then just like that a plan formulated in his mind that would make Itachi suffer and please Sasuke immensely. Smirking he shifted into his wolf form and disappeared into the night.


End file.
